To Want More
by kairbear1980
Summary: With everything the partners go through for each other, maybe they both want more....
1. Chapter 1

Light. Blazing, white, painful, humming light.

_~Why do they always use fluorescent light bulbs anyway? Ugh... my head. What happened? Last I remember... Booth, car... BOOTH! Where is Booth? What happened? Why isn't he here? Or is he? Did he make it out? ~_

Frantic thoughts rushed through Brennan's mind, as the ache in her skull took on new levels of painful proportions.

"Oh, I see you are awake. Good thing too. There are a few people pacing in the lounge, waiting to see you." The cheerful, older nurse had come into the room. As she checked vital signs and monitors, Brennan looked at her. Focused on the soft green of her uniform, a much welcomed distraction from the bleakly monotonous, white walls.

"Wh...where am I?" The words were difficult to get out; her face was both numb and painful.

"DC General. ER doc's found a nasty bump on your head Dr. Brennan. Scrapes on your arms, some bruises. Try not to move too much. I imagine it will make the headache worse, the pain medications were started a little while ago. You should be able to feel the effects shortly." Efficiently fluffing the pillow, the nurse went on, "These lights probably aren't helping either, hon. Why they insist on them, I don't know."

Turning the lights off, she cracked the window blinds a little. "If you are up for it, I can sneak a friend in here."

She briskly left the room, muttering about family only policies, and how they hurt other loved ones.

Left alone, with only the beeping machines and her racing, incoherent thoughts, Brennan started to panic. The only image that was clear in her mind was of her partner barreling into her.

The door opened quietly. Silent as a shadow, Angela walked in with an armload of flowers. Looking at her best friend, her small body lost in the hospital bed. Light bandages and bruises visible on her hands, arms and head. Periwinkle eyes staring blankly terrified at the ceiling, trapped in fear of the unknown.

"Sweetie..."

The word was practically whispered, but it sounded immensely loud compared to the metallic beeps. Brennan flinched at the new noise, but turned to face the one person who would not hide the truth from her.

"Ang... where is Booth? Why isn't he here?"

"Ah... well... sweetie, he was banged up pretty bad from what the doctors say. They... they have him in another room. Do you remember anything from the accident?" She took a recorder from her bag. Angela really hoped that she could recall something.

Brennan's face tensed in concentration.

"You only have to do this once sweetie. Cullen gave me the recorder, so they will have your statement on tape."

Memories flashed. To fast to sink in. She remembered the case. More threats from her father's enemies. Booth's insistence that he stay in her apartment (again), to protect her. That last break from Zack and Hodgins as to where this monster was hiding. Bits and pieces of the drive to the warehouse came next in her mind. Lights flashing, high speed, calling for back up, and calmly relaying the address to dispatch.

"We got there first; Booth was driving," her fingers clutched her blanket; as if remembering the sudden turns and stops.

"It was dark. But we could see shadows of lights inside. We used a side door to enter. He gave me a gun then. Didn't even have to ask." Brennan was whispering, a sad, and ragged sound.

"The suspect was loading a truck. Dark truck. Couldn't see the plate. Then we heard the sirens of our backup. He started to swear, threw a bag in, and climbed up. Booth came out from where we were, stood in the truck's path and started his speech. You know the one... Get out of the car with your hands up... I came to stand at his left. I heard the engine kick on... it roared at Booth. He repeated himself, and then told me to step away, just in case. The headlights came on, they blinded me. The truck started to come towards us, swerving at me. I remember Booth pushing me, hard; away from the lights."

Brennan was starting to fade. Her voice was getting softer, sleepier. The pain medications were doing their job.

"I remember his eyes were closed. He was going to jump towards me, to keep me safe. I felt a... a hit, a thud; I don't know what it was. Everything... went... dark..."

Angela hit stop on the recorder. Held her friend's hand. "Oh sweetie, I can't imagine what it was like. The doctor tells us that his condition is stable. He is still unconscious. Cam has been with him all day."

Brennan slumped further back into the pillows. Her brain was foggy, darkness crept up on her.

"I should be there... he always protects me Ang... I should be there for him." And then the darkness took her.

Angela's worried expression softened. A knowing grin spread across her strong face.

"You'll do that Bren, I know you will. Cam just better watch out."

"How long was I out?"

"About two days. Feel like you're back for good? You scared us." Hodgins got out of the surprisingly comfortable, bedside chair. "You look like hell, by the way."

"I feel like I almost hit by a truck," She tried to grin. "Is Booth...?" Fear climbed in her eyes.

"He's still out cold. Parker came yesterday with his mom. Not pretty. He asked about you."

Distracted, she replied, "The walls don't hurt my head anymore... think they'll let me go somewhere?"

"I doubt it. But when have authority figures ever stopped you from doing something you want to do?" His blue eyes danced, she would only want to go to one place and the thought of anyone telling his boss what not to do, especially where Booth was concerned was comical.

"Well, it's not like I want to leave the country... I want to see Booth. He's my partner, and I have to be there for him. I need to see him." The last was a practically whispered plea.

Realizing to late how that sounded, Brennan tried to back track. "I mean... I should be there, right?"

Hodgins grinned. Of course she did not remember her nightmares of the past two days. She had been muttering warnings to Booth in her sleep. To watch out. These "episodes" would usually end up with Brennan trying to get frantically out of bed, cold sweats covering her all over.

Her friends spent those long two days and nights taking turns at her bedside. Holding her hand, telling her over and over that it was ok. That they were both safe. Pleading with her to come back to reality.

After a very brief consult with the doctor, Brennan was triumphantly seated in a wheelchair; still to weak and dizzy to walk. But all she was focused on was her partner. She had to see him with her own eyes, had to touch him, make sure that he was really there. A quick look in a mirror made her glad that Angela had left a hairbrush for her to use. Clean bandages were in place, faded bruises still apparent where Booth had pushed her, and landed on her.

While being wheeled down the hall, Brennan saw a door open, and Cam stepped into the hall. Her eyes were hollow, red and tired. She turned to go toward the exit. Had to stop and do a double take.

"Dr. Brennan. No one informed me that you were awake. And you are out of bed?"

"New development today. Any change with Booth? Angela told me that you have staying close to him."

"No, no change. In fact, you should just go rest in your own room. He won't know you're there. I've been waiting since you both came in, and there has been no response. He would respond to me, you know we were.... are... special to each other."

"I want to sit with him for a while. He's done the same for me, before you took the job here," Annoyance was slipping into her voice and through her eyes. "Have a good day at work."

The nurse pushing her was chuckling with a knowing grin. She managed to get Brennan through the room's door before Cam could reply.

Frustration was building, futile emotion, she intellectually knew. Cam had seen the chemistry between the partners. Had felt, first hand, the sudden flare of heat that flared up with them at times. She had experienced the lonely ache when Booth went running after Brennan while she sat in the hospital after being poisoned. She remembered the gut twisting surge of jealousy as Booth rabidly tried to find the doctor (and Hodgins), and how he pulled her from that buried prison; his not-so-silent pleas to a higher power that she make it back to him. Cam knew right then that she had lost him. But both of them seemed oblivious to what was between them. Cam was hoping that they would remain so. It gave her more time to get close to him again. She had spent the past three days at his side; her only focus was him waking up. She had been willing him to open his eyes, to see that the woman waiting for him was her, Cam... not Brennan. That was sure to bring them closer.

But for now, Booth's partner was sitting by his side... Cam had to get back to the lab. Hopefully, he would stay asleep until she could get back... to where she belonged. At his side.

As cam left the hospital, an unwanted memory came to mind. Her asking Booth what would happen if Dr. Brennan "left" the Jeffersonian.

"I am Bones' man all the way Cam, remember that."

She prayed he just stayed asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All major characters are the property of Fox, and the very creative writers:) not me :(**

* * *

"You can leave me here. I'll buzz you if I need anything." Brennan dismissed the nurse, and then turned. "Thank you for bringing me here."

"No problem Dr. Brennan. Stay as long as you like. We know where to find you if we need to check on you for anything. Talk to him. Patients can hear you when they are unconscious. He might respond to you." With that, the nurse headed out of the room.

Brennan rolled herself to the bedside. The man lying there was pale. A catheter in his left arm dripped slowly, as only the mechanical pump would allow. His eyes were closed, hiding those intense brown orbs. Monitors were charting his heart rate, respirations, and brainwaves. Everything that she had been enduring just an hour or so before.

He was pale, vulnerable. A person could not tell with him just lying there how strong he was. How vibrant and alive he could be.

They had taken away the fun tie and his colorful socks.

Fresh flowers and bright pictures that Parker had drawn surrounded him. The pictures were of the zoo, the park, even the Jeffersonian where he loved to see the dinosaurs.

A tear escaped her smoky eyes that had filled the minute she saw him. She tentatively touched his hand.

"Oh Booth. I am so sorry about all of this. I never should have involved you with searching for my past. This is all my fault."

Like a dam had broken, she started talking. Saying more than she had ever said before. Things she had never told anyone. Feeling safe in the thought that he could not hear her. He would not remember when he came back to her.

"You made me remember a good memory from my childhood. Before they left us. Every night, Russ and I would go to sleep, my parents would check on us. I remember they would touch my face and whisper 'Sweet dreams Temperance'. I felt safe then. Loved even. I haven't had that feeling since then. Not with anyone, until... You just had to stay at my apartment. I felt you... checking on me. After you thought I was asleep. You stayed by the door, but I could feel you. And I felt safe again. Complete trust, I knew nothing would get me.

"How do you get into my head that way? I don't know if I should be upset, or if I should like the way you make me feel... Sometimes I can feel you looking at me. I want to blush... Why? We are partners Booth..."

She was working herself up, venting all her frustrations. Everything that had confused her about him for the past two years. Poured all of that into the ears of her helpless partner. Who was in no way able to defend himself. She finally tired herself out, softly finishing her rant with a mere whisper.

"We are partners Booth, but sometimes... Sometimes I think I want more."

* * *

It was like swimming; heading toward muffled noises, floating freely with the current. Slowly, things were becoming more focused. More distinct.

His eyes felt like they were taped shut. His arms and legs, like they were weighted down, buried, and he was not strong enough to free himself. He felt numb all over, nothing could sink in.

Then, all of a sudden, feathers touch on his hand. There it was on his forehead. A caress, maybe. Or a kiss...

He had heard voices before now. Thought he had heard Cam for awhile, but there was no strength, or desire to respond. He remembered maybe Angela... he would have tuned her out, except one word had him fighting for the power to return.

"Brennan."

_~Where was Brennan? Did I get her out of the way? Did that creepy scumbag stop and fin... finish her off after hitting me? ~_

These thoughts cycled through his mind, no way to shut them off. Not able to control his body to distract himself.

Parker invaded his thoughts too. He knew he had heard his little boy. His pride and joy. One of the very best parts of his life. Even Parker could bring Brennan to Booth's thoughts though. Something about "Dr. Bren is still sleeping."

Then it seemed Cam was back. But where was Bones; she would be there for him if she was safe... Cam was talking about their good times together. Pleading with him to come back to that, to her.

It felt all wrong. Something was missing. Someone with gray-blue eyes and a superior grin on her face.

There... that soft touch. Just his hand, and hesitant; but he knew that touch. His consciousness started fighting. He had to know, had to see her, had to come back to her.

She was talking, it sounded private. She must need him to hear it. There was some sniffling, was she crying? Did she hurt? He was slowly winning his internal war. He could see lights right in front of his eyelids.

Then she turned frustrated, he knew that change in tone. Something about being confused; about him...

_~What are you getting at Bones? Is it what I think? ~_

Her wonderful voice dropped to a whisper... And he could have sworn her heard her whisper about wanting more... maybe more.

_~Oh God, please let me remember that one. ~_

That thought was ricocheting through his brain. Why couldn't he make his eyes work?

_~Bones could explain that to me, I'm sure about that. ~_

With that thought, he felt the next caress. An angel soft touch across his brow, down his cheek. His right hand was lifted up, he felt a burning; tingling contact with his face. There was a wet feeling; Bones was crying over him. A faint touch of her lips grazed his knuckles, and then his forehead. He could hear, could feel her breathing; and then a whisper for his ears alone...

"I am watching over you now Booth. But please come back to me."

He could not take it anymore. He had to fight, to take himself back. Focusing what will power he had, he poured himself mentally into reaching out toward his partner, the only one who mattered.

* * *

She felt it... She knew she did. Booth seemed warmer, more like Booth. Then... a squeeze. He was holding her hand!

"Come back Booth," still holding him, she went on chuckling through her tears. "Come toward the light."

Brennan watched as his eyes fluttered open for the first time since he pushed her. A quick open and close, taking in her face, seeing the bruises.... seeing she was safe.

His eyes were soft, a little unfocused, and he slurred his first raspy words in three days. "I always told you I'd come when you called me. And it's 'stay away from the light.' Not come towards it."


	3. Chapter 3

**All the greatness belongs to Fox:)**

* * *

Angela's cell phone rang into the silence of her dark office. Seeing the hospital's number in the i.d., butterfly wings of panic started to fly in her stomach.

"Get a grip, Hodgins said she was awake, and was going to see... Booth... Answer the phone Ang."

* * *

Cam stuck her head out of her office when she heard a joyful outburst from the lab.

"What's goin' on guys? Ground breaking discovery?"

"You could say that Dr. Saroyan," said Zack; excitement flushing his face. His eyes lighting up. "Dr. Brennan just called, Agent Booth woke up. He seems fine, should be up and recovered in no time."

"I've got to bring Brennan some things. I called Rebecca and Parker, left a message. He'll be SO happy!"

Angela all but flew out of the lab, so focused on, and excited for her best friend.

Cam was flabbergasted. Angela had just left. Granted, with no pending FBI cases, she was not needed ASAP, but it was the principle, she left without consulting the boss. Then, the news hit her. Booth was awake. He woke up. He woke up and she was not there... Damn it.

* * *

"Dr. Bren! Dr. Bren!" Parker burst up the hallway when he saw her. "Daddy woke up Dr. Bren! He loves my pictures, and he says that they'll make him better faster. He told me he could hear me when I came to see him." The child was gasping the words out, a piece of paper flapping in his hand.

"I heard he woke up, Parker. What do you have there?" Brennan reached down to support him a little; the run down the hall had been a long one.

"I drew you a picture too. Remember that time you showed me the dinosaurs where you work? I love them! Here you go, will it help you get better like Daddy?"

Brennan looked at the cute picture of Parker's memory of a long ago museum trip.

"I love it Parker. Thank you. Maybe we could go back and see the museum when I am back to work. We could show your dad all your favorite dinosaurs when he is feeling better."

Parker's eyes lit up. Eyes just like his father's.

"You think so Dr. Bren? I'll go tell him."

True to a child's form, he tore off down the hall to his father's room.

Rebecca laughed as he almost knocked her over. "You do better with him than I thought you would. When Seeley told me about you, I wasn't sure how you would handle a little boy."

"Thanks; it is hard for me, but I have trouble understanding all people, not just children. It helps that he likes bones, even of they are dinosaurs!" Brennan smiled at the memory of their first dinosaur exploration. "Can I do anything for you Rebecca?"

"I just wanted to thank you. I guess, for Parker's sake. I don't know how you did it. but you brought Seeley back. I couldn't stand seeing Parker cry because his Daddy wouldn't wake up to talk to him."

"That must have been difficult for you Rebecca, and for Parker. But I had nothing to do with Booth waking up. He did it himself. I too am glad he's awake."

"Well, thanks anyway, I know you had a hand in it, somehow. He said something about you being discharged later today. So soon?"

"Yes, my doctor's figure I have been here a week, so they are ready to send me home. Angela and Hodgins will be here shortly to pick me up. The hospital is not quite all right with me driving yet. Booth has been threatening to leave as well." Both women rolled their eyes at that.

"Then I had better get Parker. He doesn't need to see his father beg." With a quick grin, Rebecca left the room, all the while thinking about her ex and his partner.

_~ At least she enjoys Parker, and when the two of them stop dancing around their feeling, Dr. Brennan won't stand between Seeley and his _

_son. ~_

* * *

She walked down the hall. A stupid wheelchair was innocently waiting by his door. Waiting to take her down to freedom. She stopped in the doorway, was not at all surprised to see what he was up to.

"What are you doing Booth? The doctor told you that they want you to stay at least one more night."

"You go home, I go home Bones. Simple as that. How can I keep an eye on you if I am stuck in here?"

"I do not need watching. They caught the guy. He ran right into the roadblock. You should stay here."

Booth had shrugged into his coat, and was slowly working on his shoes.

"Argue all you want, Bones. I'm going... well, I am actually going home with you, so you can watch out for me."

"What? No, why would you do that? You don't need to come home with me. There is no need for that."

_~Only so I can be with you, keep the monsters away. ~_ Was the first thought in his head. What he voiced out loud instead, "Bones, I have promised your father, brother, friends, and myself that you would be kept safe. I am not going to back off now."

_~Now that I almost got you killed... now that I have you back...~_

He watched her eyes go from concern to frustration... then resignation. He knew then that he had won.

"So, feel like cooking tonight Bones. Or maybe take out for two?" He grinned his charming, I-know-you-can't-resist-me grin, and got into the empty wheelchair as another was being brought to the door.

"My chair or yours, Bones?"


	4. Chapter 4

Days Later.

She was finally back to work. Things were going smoothly; Booth had not yet been cleared for duty, so she and Zack had been working on a backlog of other projects.

The routine of her job settled her. The evaluation, the un-erring science of it all. At least, this worked for her. Her home life was anything but routine these days.

Her biggest shock, so far, was over a subtle thing. Seeing his things so casually strewn all over her bathroom. Razor, comb, toothbrush looking like it all belonged.

She was not sure id she should be angry that he was starting to invade her personal space, or be thrilled that he was so easily invading her space.

Sitting at her computer, she was trying to log her latest findings when a memory snuck up on her.

It was last night. She had been cooking dinner to soothe her nerves. She was at the sink, thinking about Booth. When suddenly there was a stir of air behind her, and then... arms around her. Boxing her into the counter. Muscular arms that a woman could swoon in (if she was prone to such things). She felt his breath on her shoulder, then his chin in the crook of her neck.

"You look amazing doing this, everything smells delicious." She turned her face towards him, giving him an opportunity to get a better grip.

"What are you doing Booth?" Her eyes were guarded, afraid of what his answer might be.

"Just seeing if there was anything left to do, looks like I can set the table, or maybe I figured you needed a hug." A quick grin followed that comment. He let her go, sifting through drawers to get silverware, napkins, plates and glasses.

"You don't need to do things like that. I can do it. Relax."

It hurt him a little to see that look in her eyes. He came back to her and lifted a loosed strand of hair off of her beautiful face. Grazing her cheek with his fingers.

"I know you can do it, Bones; but maybe I want to help... Maybe I want more here..." He slid by her with the settings, a slight smile on his face as he caught the now dumbfounded look he saw on her face. "Are we gonna eat soon, Bones?"

* * *

A knock startled Brennan out of her memory. It was Angela.

"Hey sweetie. Thinking good thoughts I hope... maybe about your roomie? Tell me, the pj's; cartoon pants, or just the underwear?"

"Ang, what kind of question is that?"Angela's face lit up. "Does that mean that nudity is an option?"

"My god, is that all you think about? I stay in my room most of the night. I leave him alone, and try to work on the book."

"How's that coming?"

"I've hit a few bumps. It's hard to concentrate knowing that there is someone in my home."

Angela's cell phone beeped. Before walking out, she looked at her best friend. "So let yourself get distracted Bren... it might be fun."

_~What does she mean by that? We are partners; I should not be thinking these things. ~_

Resolutely, she turned back to her work, formulas and concrete analysis that always added up. No gray areas, no room for conflicting emotions. Black and white, things that made sense.

_~Look at her, is she ever not beautiful? ~_ Even scowling at her files she was adorable... Booth walked into her office, to familiar with her to knock.

"Hey Bones."

Not looking up, "What do you want Booth? I'm busy."

"Well, I passed my final check up, cleared for active duty now."

She looked up at him as his smile went from ear to ear. The sight filled her heart with an 'irritating girly feeling'.

"What do you say we go out tonight to celebrate? Dinner, maybe, some dancing? Huh-huh, sounds good, right?"

"Booth, I don't know. I'm making good progress here, and I have my book waiting at home."

"You haven't taken a break since we got out of the hospital."

"I haven't needed one."

He walked over to her chair, swung it around so she was facing him. He held the seat still with one hand on the arm rest; he bent over to be face to face with her. When she looked down, he raised her chin with his free hand.

"You need a break Temperance. I'm remembering all kinds of things that people said to me while I was out... You and I definitely need a break from work to talk. Alone."

His knees almost buckled when he saw a shiver of fear and a sheen of tears reach her eyes.

A knock at the door had him ready to hurt someone.

Cam took perverse pleasure in seeing him back away from Brennan.

"Anymore finished files for Dr. Goodman? I'm on my way to a meeting with him now."

"Yes, here are a few more. Zack is almost done with another one as well."

"Well, Booth, I must say that you being out of the field has gotten Dr. Brennan through some of her back projects. But did I hear you are cleared for field work again? Congratulations. We should celebrate... tonight?"

Booth was looking down into big, slate gray eyes. Eyes that were waiting for him to go on without her.

"I have plans already tonight, Cam, but thanks." He let go of the chair and went toward the door, head down, shoulders hunched. Just wondering how to get past whatever, or whoever, had hurt the woman he could now admit to himself he loved.

* * *

That night, he walked up to her home slowly. Maybe he should think about going back to his place. _~I don't think so; we have things to work out first. ~_

The living area was quiet. She left a light on for him. Didn't look like she had eaten though.

_~Probably got absorbed in her work. I'll give her ten minutes, and then I am interrupting her. ~_

He walked to "his" room, making as much noise as he could, so she would know he was there.

_~Shower first; wash that moving thought right down the drain. ~_

Her bedroom door was still shut when he came out. He could see a crack of light under the door. He opened it slowly.

She was stretched out in an easy chair. Old t-shirt and yoga pants. The shirt was one he had given her last year. The laptop was turned on, she had been working, but now the screen saver was going crazy. He could not believe his luck... she was sleeping.

He quietly walked over to her, gently caressed her face "Sweet dreams Temperance." He pulled a blanket over her, bent down to kiss her smooth forehead and whispered, "I heard a lot of things, and I mean this; I love you. And for tonight you can feel that... and trust me. I would never hurt you, but I think we owe it to ourselves to see what we could have together. I would never hurt you, and I am never leaving you."

He turned the light off, turned to leave the room. Something made him look back at her once more.

A sweet, angelic smile had blossomed on her face. Full of sleep, and dreams; she knew he was there.

* * *

It had been two weeks. Booth had moved back to his apartment. No new threats against her. A new tension could be sensed between them; well, not a new tension per say, but there was a definite increase.

Their work together was great. Efficient, not affected by these new distractions.

_~Who am I kidding? ~_

There were moments she could feel him watching her, with a sharp intensity that defied analysis (not that she did not try). Her body's response to those moments was unreal. Her insides knotted up, and bottomed out. Her head was light, spinning in new dimensions. Lances of need, desire, love, and a hint of lust shot through her entire body whenever he stared at her like that. Her only release, and defense to this, was to stare right back. The first time she returned that deep, brown eyed stare... the emotions showing in her eyes had him staggering back.

Their usual banter in the lab, or at crime scenes, was more one sided now. He was trying to being her back to him, but she was confused. What used to come so easily was now full of double meanings and innuendos.

Brennan resorted to try avoiding him. Of course, the only time she could pull that off was off duty hours. She kept turning down his dinner invitations. Tried to build up emotional barriers between them, but one glance had those crumbling down.

Angela was no help. "Honey, go out with him. Forget the lab, the crime scenes, your father... everything. Just concentrate on him and you, see where you end up."

"Ang, it's not that easy. I never wanted this. I can't sleep; I have to force myself to eat. Every part of my apartment... I can feel him there. So I come here, and that doesn't work either..." Hysterics were starting to surface. "I need to get out of here... Excuse me, Ang. I've got to see Dr. Goodman."

With that, she was up and out of the office, blue lab coat flapping around her.

_~What just happened? Goodman won't send her anywhere now. The FBI cases are to important for our image here. Sorry sweetie, there is no running out on this one. ~_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: If only it could belong to me... sadly, it does not:)**

Thank you for all of the reviews! They make my day.

* * *

The metal detector whirred up, above, and down; in front, in back; along her sides. The clang of the iron doors was a permanent sound, loud and strong. The private room they led her to was the same room they always brought her too. Thoughts and plans buzzed through her head as she waited. Itinerary, cleaning service, mail pick up... Angela would check in things too (as always). Just this last visit, one last stop by the lab, and she was set.

The door unlocked, and her father was brought in...Looking the same, bright orange was not his color. The deck of cards she gave him was in his chest pocket.

"Tempe, what a surprise. Is everything ok?" His eyes clouded with concern.

"Hello Max. Everything is fine."

_~Except I am running away. ~_ The thought involuntarily shot through her head.

"I wanted to say good-bye. I'm hopi..."

"What do you mean good-bye? Is this you shutting me out? I thought we were making progress... I'm here to fix things between us. That's why I let your partner..."

He saw the look fleet through her eyes and face at the mention of Booth.

"Has he hurt you Tempe? I thought I read him as a good guy for my girl... but if he hurt my baby..."

"No Max," her father's reaction surprised her. Looking in his eyes, so much like hers; she could see the growing anger at the possibility of her getting hurt, and him being helpless to do anything about it. She was so wrapped up in that reaction, the next words slipped right out.

"Max, I have to leave for awhile. I need space, and I'm... I'm afraid I'll lose him if I stay. I lose everyone." Tears started to flow, shocking her, moving her father beyond words. Before she could react, and retreat back into herself, he came to the couch she was on. Sat next to her, drew his daughter into their first real embrace since she was fifteen years old. He noticed a momentary flinch, but he was not letting go not now.

"Tell me about it, baby. Tell Dad everything. Please? Let me at least listen, and be here for you."

His arms were around her; she could remember the blind love and trust she used to have in this man. Suddenly, everything crashed together in her mind, and she was clinging tightly to the only parent she had left. Manic sobs wracked her body. Max was crying along with her. His baby finally needed him. if only to cry on. It was more than he had dreamed of. Time marched on, slowly forward. The guards kept watch, but did not interfere. Special Agent Seeley Booth had left cautiously phrased, "special" requests regarding this prisoner and this particular visitor.

It seemed like hours had passed by the time she could speak again. "Thank you... Dad."

His little girl was back.

He cleared his throat, words still husky with deep love and emotion. "So what is the reason for leaving? Is there any way I can change your mind?"

_~I can't lose her already. I'm not ready for that... I just got her back. ~_

"I have been alone since you and Mom left. Russ left me; the foster system does not encourage long term relationships with anyone, especially teenagers. I've been on my own for so long. Every time I let someone in my heart, I lose them Max. I hurt, and I am tired of losing everyone I love. I can not lose Booth. We just need time apart, time to let things settle down. I... I need this Dad."

He saw the pain and the fear in her face. Saw the need to run and hide the need to rationalize all these new sensations and desires. He knew then, deep down what she wanted from him. Why she had come to see him, why she was explaining this to him.

"I understand honey. But, just do me one favor? Write your old man, ok? I'll miss you."

Relief flooded her body; tension she was not aware of ran off like water. "I will." She stood up, "I do have to get going. Thank you, for everything."

He got up, and hugged her. Dared to kiss her cheek. "In a way, I'm glad this happened. Not because you're hurting, but because I got to hug my girl again."

She looked down quickly, her face reddening. "I'll write." She turned to leave, her hand on the knob. "And Max, please don't say anything to Booth, ok?"

She walked out, the door silently shutting after her.

"Oh baby girl, you may be able to run, but that agent of yours... he'll find you. No matter what."

* * *

She was rushing. Last minute run through her office, double check she had all of her field gear. And then she stopped suddenly. On her desk, a single, perfectly yellow daffodil. Set on a crisp white note.

**Dinner tonight. NO arguments. A car will pick you up at home. 7:00 sharp. -B**

Her heart fluttered. Should she go, or not? She looked at her watch. There would be time to squeeze in dinner, if she hurried now. One last chance to memorize his face. Her flight was not until much later anyway. Besides, the gods only knew what would happen if she refused

_~No arguments... who does he think he is... And I do not argue. It's not my fault he's usually wrong. ~_ She broke into a genuine smile.... dinner was a great idea.

* * *

7:00

Her phone rang. It was the new doorman in her building. "Your car is here Dr. Brennan."

"Thank you. I will be right down."

She stepped out of her building, mentally going over everything she had packed. She was startled to have a chauffeur help her into a beautiful Rolls.

"Can you please tell me where we are going?"

"I was asked not to say anything, Dr. Brennan."

"Ok, then... Will you be driving me home as well?"

"No, I am guessing that other arrangements have been made for that Dr."

"Really? Oh... well thank you."

She was seated at an apparently reserved table, one set out of the way for privacy. With candles all around. Another single daffodil had been placed on one setting.

"Your friend will be here shortly Dr. Brennan." The maitre d held the chair for her, and winked at her as he walked back to his station.

Booth watched as she was led to the special table he had arranged for.

_~God, she is gorgeous. Dressed like a real, sexy woman... That little black dress... good thing she can't wear that to work. ~_

Her long legs were bare, ending with a pair of strappy heels. Booth's heart was stuttering. The dress' spaghetti straps left her pale shoulders bare, displayed the well working muscles along her neck, back, shoulders, and arms.

Now his mouth was watering.

She had left her hair loose, tangling on itself against her long neck, that strong jaw line. Her bangs brushing around her eyes. Those smokey, gray-blue eyes that overwhelmed him. Eyes were the window to the soul, and all he wanted was to get extremely lost on those wonderful foggy eyes.

_~Perfect. She's perfect, I just want to taste... just a little... ~_

The thought of her reaction to such an action brought a huge smile to his charming face. Lit up his already sparkling brown eyes.

After watching her be seated, his wobbly legs started towards the table. Her back was to him. Reaching her chair, he leaned down. His hand brushed her hair up and off of that swan-like neck.

_~She smells like heaven. ~_

Almost losing his balance, he kissed her cheek; whispered in her ear. "Thank you for finally not arguing."

The stunned look on her face was priceless.

He sat down across from her and commented. "You are more beautiful tonight than I've imagined you could be."

A pink glow flushed her face; she looked at the flower in front of her. "You look nice too, Booth."

She could not bring herself to look into that handsome face. She'd never be able to look away. When he had passed her, she could smell him. A mixture of good cologne, soap, and sexy masculinity. Purely Booth. It was the smell that permeated her guest room, and mingled with her favorite scents in the bathroom. A smell so good she wanted to taste it. Experience everything it promised... but she was terrified to lose that too.

Conversation was stilted. Not the easy banter they usually engaged in. They made it through dinner, not really looking directly at each other. They took turns. Openly staring, trying to memorize every line, each hair, the whole image of this wonderful meal together. Only one of them knowing how short their time was. The wait staff was chuckling behind hands or trays, everyone could feel the emotions between these two people.

As they were enjoying one last coffee, Booth took one of her hands; brought it to his lips. Softly kissed the top of her hand, as a gentleman would. He looked into her eyes. They locked into a gaze that neither of them could waiver from. They could not help themselves. They were lost. Sea gray eyes trying to keep barriers in place. Chocolate brown eyes resolutely tearing them down.

Then, her purse began to vibrate. The moment had passed. Booth was mentally cursing whoever was calling her. All of a sudden, she got up.

"What are you doing? Where are you going Bones?"

She picked up her purse, and her flower. "I have to go. I've stayed to long as it is."

"What? Where else do you have to be? I wanted to talk to you."

"It'll have to wait, I have to go." She leaned over and gently kissed his cheek, "Thank you for dinner."

She took one step away; he was out of his chair and grabbed her elbow. "I was planning on having the whole evening with you. To discuss some.... things. What, are you going to turn into a pumpkin if you stay?"

"I don't know what that means. Turn into a what?" She looked confused. "I am sorry Booth; dinner was all I could spare. I have really stayed to long; I'm going to be late. We'll talk later."

He was so baffled by her abrupt behavior that she was able to twist out of his grip. She was long gone by the time he followed her to the front door. Something felt wrong. Where else did she have to be?

He mulled over the whole dinner, trying to remember where things went wrong. He finally worked up the nerve to call her cell phone. No answer.

"Playing games now, Bones?" He was getting frustrated as he dialed her home number.

***You have reached the voicemail of Dr. Temperance Brennan. I will be away until further notice. Please leave your name, number and a brief message, as I will check them periodically.***

_~ What in the HELL does that mean? Away? Where does she think she's going? She'd say something... would she though? Things are different between us, I can feel it, and I bet she can too. Who would she talk to, if not me? Think Booth, this is important..... WHO? ~_

His brain ceased to think rationally for a moment. Blind panic was kicking in...

"ANGELA! She'd tell Angela!" He fumbled with his cell phone, dialed the artist's number. "Pick Up, Pick Up, Pick Up the Phone! Where is sh... Angela! Where is she?! Where'd she go?!"

"Where is who? Booth, is that you?" Angela sounded like she was waking up from a seductively sweet sleep.

"Why does her voicemail say she's gone? Where did she go?" He was frantic; his voice was rising to dangerous territory.

"God, Booth, calm down. She told me everyone knew. She asked for another field assignment."

His voice went flat; Angela flinched. "Where. Did. She. Go? She ran out of the restaurant without telling me a thing."

"Restaurant? Ahhh... was it romantic? I bet it was, you strike me as..."

"ANGELA! SHE RAN OUT ON ME! Please!! Please tell me where she went. She won't pick up her cell, how am I supposed to take care of her if she won't talk to me? And YOU are NOT helping me here! Why won't you tell me where she went?"

Angela was speechless for a moment. She knew he had non-partner-like feelings for her best friend; this was all the confirmation she needed. "Because I don't know exactly where she was going Booth. Brazil maybe? Peru, Guatemala again? Costa Rica? All she told me was that the plane left at midnight, she was catching a taxi there. She'll probably be gone a month or so... hey, that means you get to work with Za..."

The phone had disconnected.

"Bren, what did you do? He's going to find you..." Unable to get back to sleep, she woke Hodgins up as a distraction.

* * *

The airport was huge. How was he supposed to find her when she had probably been there for awhile to check in?

He ran past terminals, most of them silent and dark. He had flashed his badge at security and now was rushing through the halls, adrenalin pulsing in his system. Ahead was a terminal waiting to board, destination: Guatemala. He stopped suddenly, turned around.

There she was, walking to the gate. Relief at having found her just washed over him. Then, a simmering anger took over.

Strongly walking behind her, he grabbed her upper arm, spun her around to face him.

"What the... Booth? What are you doing here? How... how did you find me?" Her own anger sparked from her eyes and voice.

"Forget to mention something tonight, Temperance? I've been going out of my mind looking for you. You never said anything about taking another field assignment."

He was hurt, he wanted to shake her until she knew how he hurt, how much she was hurting him.

"Were you going to tell me at all?"

"I left a note in my office. Why do you care, Booth? This is my job, I have to go." She tried to pull away. "Let go of me."

"Never." He had both of her arms now and was dragging her somewhere more private. "Why do I care? How can you ask me that? Are you trying to kill me Temperance?" His voice was low, breaking. His anger slipped a little as a tear escaped and ran down his face.

"Ma'am, we are boarding now," a flight receptionist interrupted.

"Thank you, I'll be right there. Booth, I have to go. They are expecting me. I told you we would talk later, and I am sure that we will_."~After I have time to sort things out. ~_

"Don't go," he was pleading, those puppy dog eyes making it almost impossible to refuse.

"Why not? I need time away, Booth. I have to go." He did shake her then, quick and hard.

"Because, because I love you. It's been tearing me up inside. To hell with this..." He wrapped his arms around her. More to keep her still, but god, did she feel good there. He looked down at her and let his emotions take over. His lips met hers, her eyes wide open. Shock, frustration, old hurts, indecision all came to the surface. Followed closely by passion, and then need.

Need so great he let himself take her deeper. He ravaged her mouth, bruising that wonderfully intelligent mouth, those lips. Wrapping himself further around her, not willing to let go. He started to drown in his own sensations, the need he had felt for years. Watching others taste what Bones had to offer. Now, she was his... no one was going to take her away.

Brennan could not believe it. Gods, his arms were just as supportive and strong as she had remembered; and dreamed about. He was assaulting her senses. Unyielding muscle, that wonderful mouth-watering smell of him. She closed her eyes so that she would not have to watch the storm brewing in his. The storm that was mirrored in her own. In contrast to those vice-like arms holding her, his lips were soft. But they had an insistent mind of their own. They never let up. Deeper and deeper, he picked her up to give that mouth more room to work.

Whirling thoughts were going through both of their minds as they came up for air. He relaxed a little, they heard over the PA system: "Final boarding call for flight..."

She looked confused as he put her down, and when he released her arms.

"I love you, Bones. Don't go. Please." He made to grab her bag, but she beat him to it. He could feel the indecision and anguish rolling off of her. But he could also see desire in her eyes.

She stepped towards him, one hesitant step. He took this as an agreement on her part, so he turned to head for the nearest exit, already mapping out the fastest route to either apartment. They had a lot to discuss, and to explore with one another.

Then he could not sense her, could not feel her anymore. He whipped around, his jaw hung open. She was leaving! She turned at the gate, tears spilling down her very pale face.

"I love you too, Booth, but I have to go."


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry this took so long... life gets in the way at the most annoying times:)

**Disclaimer: the characters, etc belong to Fox.**

* * *

Twenty five days down. The longest twenty five days of his life. The few cases he was assigned were nothing more than an ordeal to simply endure. Without her, it just was not the same. The team was out of sync. The balance was off. Trying to fill the void that Dr. Temperance Brennan left was impossible.

He was not spending as much time at the lab. A new habit everyone noticed; especially Angela and Cam.

God, there was another reason of unbalance and avoidance. Cam was always right there... trying to draw him out, to rekindle some form of their past relationship. Asking to meet after work, or before. He felt nothing towards her, the spark was gone. She could feel it too, but that just made her play dirty. She would ask about Parker.

Parker, the golden haired boy, who was the focus of his father's life now. Thank God Rebecca was letting him have more time with him. Of course, Booth had a gut feeling that Rebecca was aware of his inner turmoil. Understood how much he craved the personal time with someone he loved.

They took day trips together, spent a memorable weekend at Six Flags. The two of them were little kids in a candy store. They rode all of the rides; well, all of the rides where they both met the height requirement.

Back in D.C., they would go to the movies, the park, and the zoo. They tried sailing, fishing, roller-blading. Parker convinced him to go to the Smithsonian to see the dinosaurs. That was painful; all those bones, but no Bones to explain them. Parker had had a good time though.

"Daddy... look at... Daddy! Are you looking?"

"Yeah, sure buddy. What are we seeing?"

"Look at his teeth Daddy... They're really BIG and sharp, aren't they?"

Distracted by other thoughts, Booth went along with his boy. "They sure are Parks. Do you know its name?"

"I can't say it... Dr. Bren could though. She can say them all. Where is Dr. Bren, Daddy? You haven't brought me to see her in a LONG time. She said we could all go to the Jefferson place to see my favorite dinosaurs. But we haven't gone. Can we go see her? Can she come and see us? PLEASE Daddy?"

_~Oh Park, if it was only as easy as a phone call. How many times has your Daddy called her, and hung up... I know you won't understand that. ~_

"If you want to leave her a message Parker, we can call her. Remember, I told you that she had to go away on a trip."

Dialing... Ringing... *You have reached the voicemail...*

As her message played, he closed his eyes. This was the only way to hear her voice; he had called it countless times.

"Here you go Parker. Tell Bones your message."

Parker had an impish look in his eyes as he took the phone from his father. "Dr. Bren, its Parker Booth. When are you coming home? Daddy misses you A LOT. We are doing a lot of stuff, but it would all be funner if you were here with us. We went to see dinosaurs today... we need you to say the names for us, ok? Call me back, P-A-LEEZE! Daddy's acting weird now..."

He clipped the phone shut, as Booth scooped him up.

"Why did you say all that, Parker? I am not acting weird," concern was starting to show. He started towards the exit.

"Yes you are Daddy. We're havin' fun. I like it. But I miss Dr. Bren. You do too, I know it."

The innocent was his son stated that almost broke Booth's heart.

"Can we go to lunch now?"

_~Thank you, we finally get to leave the museum. ~_

"Sure thing Parks.

Over lunch, an idea came to Booth.

"Hey Parker, Dr. Bren is supposed to come home in a few days. What do you say I ask your Mom if you and I pick her up at the airport together?"

"Can we watch the planes?"

"Yep, we can do that. We'll get there a little early to see more of them."

_~Get Angela to convince her to take a day flight... She'll see how much I...we missed her. How much I... we need to be with her...~_

Booth was getting excited with this idea, and he ran with it.

"We can watch the people and the planes. You can hold a sign with her name on it, so she knows where we are. Maybe even bring some flowers for her..."

Parker just laughed. "And she'll be happy to see us, right Daddy? She misses us a lot, right?"

"I'm sure she will be Parks, and I'm sure she'll be happy to see you there."

"Then let's ask Mommy, I wanna see Dr. Bren."

* * *

Getting information out of Angela was like getting blood from a stone.

"Why are you being so difficult, Angela? I thought you were into this stuff... encouraging the wide-grand gestures."

"I am sorry Booth. I'm not trying to be. Brennan hasn't called any of us in a while. I'm getting worried, that's not like her. Last call was about two weeks ago. She said she was planning on coming home... now it's in about two days. But nothing was finalized as of then. Believe me; I am all about the grand gestures."

Her eyes were twinkling. "I am actually breaking her rules telling you this. I was told not to tell you anything. For you, flight plans have yet to be determined. Trouble in paradise, Booth?"

"She didn't say anything to you? Why is she doing this to me? All I did was be honest with her. I told her how I felt, and asked..."

_~SHOULD NOT HAVE SAID THAT!! Especially here and to her... of all the stupid things to do......~_

"Whoa, back up there a minute. You did what? And you're wondering why she left? Oh boy, you know she runs from emotional attachments. So you probably scared her, Booth. You scared her when she had access to a waiting airplane... You spill your guts and then are shocked that she chose the fastest exit? I gave you way too much credit...."

"What's that supposed to mean? You know what? I don't need this. Some official somewhere must know something. I'll pull some strings, and find out on my own when she's coming home. I might even be nice and pass on the information!"

With that, he strode out of the office, cell phone plastered to his ear. Ignored everybody and everything in his path.

* * *

Three days later, he was no closer to finding anything out. His nerves were shot. People in his office building were avoiding him. Any message that absolutely needed to be delivered, were relayed quickly, with the messenger leaving as soon as possible.

*knock*knock* On his glass door.

Booth looked up from his desk, and stood. "Sir?"

Cullen looked at him carefully. The agent in front of him was usually one the best. Energetic, charming, intelligent, and capable of dealing with the squints. Those people loved this man, accepted him as a team player.

The past month though, things had subtly changed. He looked haggard, temper was non-existent. He spent more time here, rather than at squint central, no doubt due to the change in partner. No longer the trigger-happy, witch-eyed beauty; but rather her ex-assistant, the lab rat Dr. Addy/

"Booth, we've just received word from the state department. The embassy in Guatemala has contacted them about..."

"Bones? Where is..."

Cullen looked down. "They found her site. No signs of anyone around. They... they can't find her, Booth. Her things were all still there, agents sent them here. A few things were personal... one of them had your name on it." He looked Booth in the eye. "As soon as we hear anything, I'll call you. Right now, you are to go home. Find a way to get some sleep... I'm very sorry for your..."

"Don't say it sir... Just don't. She's alive, I know it."

"Don't do anything stupid, Seeley. You are to remain in this country. The D.C. area to be exact. Remember your obligations here."

* * *

He was like a zombie. Had gone to the lab, told Angela the news. Called Rebecca, arranged to pick Parker up later. Mind everywhere but on the road... he eventually found himself at the prison where Max Keenan was being held.

_~Well, I have to get this over with sometime I guess... how's he gonna take this... I'm sorry Max, I tried to protect her, but I let her go off on some trip, and now no one knows where she.... oh god help me....~_

His palms were starting to sweat. How was he going to do this? How do you tell a murdering inmate that his only daughter- the reason he was in the prison cell- had run off a month ago and was now missing in the jungles of a third world country?

Booth arranged to have Max brought into the same visiting lounge that they always used to see Max. Hopefully, her father would eventually respect the fact that there were no barriers between them.

As the guard left to get Max, he spoke to Booth.

"He should be happy to have a visitor. Last one he had was almost a month ago. But... he might get upset; you aren't his daughter."

Looking dazed, the harsh lights were blurring.

_~Bones came here before she left? She came here to see her father, but she didn't say a word to me? What the hell is going on here? ~_

Max came into the room, as fast as the guards would let him. "Tempe! You're back! Find all your..."

He stopped short, seeing who was in the room, and who wasn't with him.

"Agent Booth, nice to see you again. Where's Temperance? They said I had a visitor, and that always means her."

Booth could not make the words come out. Instead, he blurted "You knew she was leaving?! What was she trying to find... Finish what you were asking Max... 'Find all your'... what?"

Max coolly looked at the man in front of him. Technically, he did not owe Booth any explanations, especially regarding his daughter. However, there was more than a hint of desperation in the agent's voice. His usually nice, clean-cut appearance was disheveled, rumpled. Defeated looking. His eyes were empty; the light that Max always saw in them for his baby girl was gone.

"Where is she Booth?" Max sat down. On the couch where a month ago he was comforting his daughter. A month ago she came to him looking as worn down as the man pacing the room.

"You knew she was leaving, didn't you? Why didn't you tell me? You expect me to protect her, and then..."

"Agent Booth, ... she did come here. She came to say good-bye. She also asked that I not say anything. She needed a break, somehow she lost herself. Didn't tell me how, no doubt you were a factor." He smirked, "So she didn't say a thing to you? Her own partner? What an amazing thing... Now, where is she? You always seem to come as a pair."

That snide comment undid Booth, completely undid him. He collapsed into a chair. Head in his hands. He was close to sobbing as the words escaped him.

"She's missing Max. She's been gone for a week now; they just got around to notifying us. No sign of her, she could be anywhere. Who knows who has her, where they took her...? What they are doing... oh god... they're probably hurting her Max. She is all alone, and terrified. I can feel it. I can't get to her..."

His voice gave out. He doubled over; sobs broke free, and were shaking his whole body.

His words slowly sank into Max's head. His daughter was gone. His beautiful darling, Temperance was facing who knows what, and he was powerless to try and find her. He sat there, shocked. Booth's words ran in circles in his mind. Tears ran down his face. Finally, as Booth regained his composure, Max stood and came towards him.

Booth was ready for whatever physical release Max may need. He was bracing for what he knew must be coming.

Max simply placed a hand on his shoulder, and quietly said, "I could easily hate you for hurting Tempe. For you are the biggest reason she left. But I know her too, Agent Booth. She wouldn't listen to either of us... But you had better hope she comes home."

Looking as if he had aged ten years, Max then ambled down the hall, not waiting for the guards. Just shuffled back to his cell.

* * *

As depleted as his meeting with Max was, the last person who needed to be told drained everything out of Booth entirely.

"Daddy, what do you mean Dr. Bren isn't coming home? We were gonna watch her plane, 'member? Doesn't she want the flowers we are gonna bring her? Doesn't she want to see us?" Confusion and tears were heavy in the little boy's voice.

"Oh buddy, Bones loves you, and of course she really wants to see you. But some bad people took her."

"When are they gonna give her back? We need her Daddy."

Booth hugged his boy. They sat on the couch, both crying.

"I don't know Parker. I just don't know. But you're right; we do need her back here."

The two of them fell asleep. On the couch, Booth holding his son. Both dreaming dreams that she would come to them.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you all for the reviews, sorry this has taken so long to get posted.

**Disclaimer: Only the story here is mine. The characters belong to Fox**

* * *

A week went by. She had been missing for two weeks. Parker had spent almost every night with him. Rebecca knew, and understood, that they both needed the time together. Parker was a shadow of his sunny self. Booth was making himself sick. But, he always did the very best he could for Parker, so at least he would eat on the nights they were together.

The nights he was alone, he just sat. Could not sleep, could not keep his mind off of her. He had a hard time remembering the things he had taken for granted. Her strong, delicate hands. The way she smelled, the way her whole face would wrinkle in concentration at a new case file, at the computer, or at something someone said.

_~I can't take it... I have to get out of here. ~_

He grabbed his wallet and cell phone (just in case there was news). He felt caged, he needed out. He left his apartment, no destination in mind. Found himself at her place, with no key. He had returned his copy to her. Had figured she would always be there to let him in.

Head and shoulders sagging, he walked away. Only to find himself at the Jeffersonian. Night guards let him in. Whatever the hour, Special Agent Seeley Booth was allowed in the lab. He slowly made his way to her office. The whole place was empty and dark. Her door was closed.

He let himself in. It had been closed up since she left. Not even the cleaning crew went in.

The air smelled of her. Books and her favorite perfume. Her lab coat hung on a peg by the door, waiting for her. He sat on her couch, stared into the darkness. Feeling closer to her here than anywhere else. He fell asleep.

"Booth! What are you doing here?" Cam's voice sounded surprised, and woke him up.

"Camille... wh... what time is it?" His foggy brain tried to separate Brennan's smell from Cam's voice.

"7:30 in the morning, were you here all night? Seeley, you could have come to me, you know. I can help you get over this... whatever this is."

He looked up at her. A dangerous glint in his hollow eyes; those love lost brown eyes.

"Get over what, Camille? Having my partner run out on me? Get over knowing the kinds of things that are done to victims like her; knowing that I am not there to find her, to help her? My heart is breaking over here Camille. I can imagine the things they are doing to her, and she can't fight back."

He was clutching the lab coat, did not remember sleeping with it in his hands. "This is all I have of her right now, so I am not sure I can 'get over it'."

The hurt in his face, his hands, eyes, voice and heart all registered at once to Cam. There was no second, or rather third or fourth chance for the two of them.

"She's it for you, Seeley, isn't she? I could sense something when I came here. But we picked up where we were before. Why can't we have that again? Should I be content just being friends; or is there even an iota of hope that we could be 'us' again?" Cam was pleading, begging. Her dream for them quickly fading into reality.

When he answered, it was quiet. He looked her right in the eye, knowing her was severing all ties with their past.

"Bones is all that matters, Camille. I love her so much, I'm lost without her. I should have gotten on that plane with her. That's the best I can say right now. So the only relationship we can have is as friends. I hope you can understand that. I've got to go... I won't let this," he gestured to the couch, "happen again."

Angela came running into the room. "Bren?! Wait... Booth? Cam? What are you doing in here? No one is supposed to be in here. Did they find her?"

"Not yet, Angela. I couldn't sleep last night, and ended up here." He hung the lab coat on its hook and walked out the door. "They told me I am off duty today, again. I'll be home if you hear anything."

He gave his partner's best friend a quick hug before leaving the lab. "I just needed to be close to her last night."

Angela nodded. Tears in her eyes, she understood exactly what he meant.

* * *

After working out for hours at the gym, followed by a long, hot shower; Booth found the bag of Brennan's belongings. The ones that were sent home, found to be of no use in the search for her. Needing to feel something, his curiosity won out and he opened the bag. Her rough findings and files were on top. Sealed letters to Angela, Max, even Parker. That hurt. She had written to her loved ones... his son among them, but nothing to him.

He dug deeper into the loose papers at the bottom. Mingled into other unfinished projects, was a beat up letter. A rough copy that was erased, scribbled lines, scratches and water smudged all over it. Whatever this was, she had been struggling with it.

It had his name on it.

***Booth, I would like to apologize for the way I left that night. It was not fair, in hind sight, to either of us. I feel I owe you an explanation, but I do not know what to say. I am sure you have interrogated everyone I, or we, know to get your own answers. I am not sure how successful that has been. I hope you will read this, and not hate me. You of all people know how I am not good with these kinds of things.**

**I have evaluated my responses and emotions to things over the period of our partnership. Have taken Angela's observations and insights into consideration. I have come to a conclusion.**

**I love you, Booth. I love you and Parker very much.**

**You know how I hate psychology. But, I am scared Booth. Perhaps it's irrational, I have nothing to fear. However, in the past, everyone that I count on and love has left me. They leave me alone, and I have to go on without them. I hate picking up the pieces of what I feel. What happens if I chase you away too? What if I mess up? What happens if I end up not being who you thought I am? Our work together is very important to me, and I do not think I could go on if you left me. Given my life history, I know my limits, and I am not sure I am strong enough to deal with...***

That was the end. No other pages, no signature. Had she been writing this as she was taken? Had it really taken so many tries to write this down? He read, and re-read the partial letter, tears burning his eyes.

His cell rang, caller i.d. showed Cullen's number.

"Booth."

"They found her, Booth." Those first words filled his head. Cullen was still talking, but it was all gibberish.

"Booth, did you hear anything I said? They will fly her home in the next few days. As soon as she is stabilized, and a medic team can be spared. She is not good Booth, but that's all anyone will say."

Booth did not dwell on that last part. Bones was coming home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Diclaimer: mostly not mine... belongs to Fox**

* * *

Two days later, a medivac helicopter flew into D.C. Landing much too slowly for Booth's liking. He was waiting on the roof, along with the triage team from the emergency room. They would be the first team to examine Brennan, the first ones to try and determine how much damage was done.

Everyone rushed into action the second the 'chopper's door opened. A heavily secured gurney was rolled out, and then wheeled toward the hospital entrance.

Booth was dumbfounded. She was really here, she was back with him. Looking through the medical team, his breath caught in his throat.

_~She's home, she's really here. But what are... why are there so many restraints? There are more on her than needed to fly; she's tied down like a criminal.... Why is she covered like that? ~_

He had started to get very angry. No one would answer his questions; they had taken her away and had been working on her for over an hour. He was pacing the lounge that the nurse had ushered him into. He was frustrated, and his mind was in overdrive. He let himself get roused into an angry frenzy...the pacing only increasing his intensity. Finally, a doctor worked in.

"Agent Booth?"

"What? Yes, that's me. Where's Bones? Brennan, I mean? When can I see her? How is she?"

"Agent Booth, my name is Dr. Thomas. I have been assigned to Dr. Brennan's case. Ordinarily, I must tell you, only family is allowed to visit, and the hospital is not allowed to release any information pertaining to our patients without permission from a legal guardian."

Booth's eyes started to glaze over with fury. His hands began forming two very solid fists. Dr. Thomas saw these obvious warnings, and hurried with his next statement.

"But, someone must be smiling on you. We have received two letters today on your behalf. One of them being from a Miss Angela Montenegro, who has sent a legal copy of Dr. Brennan's wishes, naming you as her power of attorney. That is all we needed, but the other letter seems to have come from a Max Keenan, her father? He has also given permission for all information pertinent to his daughter be released to you. The two of you must be very close partners."

"Her condition is stabilizing. But it is very serious. Her fever has come down. There are open sores, cuts and slices all over her body. They were festering; most look like they were made with various objects. Cords, knives, that kind of thing. There are ligature marks on her arms and legs, not completely exclusive to wrists and ankles. There is evidence of rope burn on her face, most likely a gag. Radiographs are being processed now to look for fractures; we are waiting for the imaging suite for CT scans for internal injuries."

The doctor paused, Booth sat down, very pale. "Agent Booth, she was also burned in several places, including her feet. There is bruising all over, indications of severe, repetitive physical beating. I am obligated to tell you that there may be tissue damage indicative of rape, multiple or otherwise we do not know. Bloodworm analysis is pending."

Booth had gone stone faced. All of his nightmares were becoming a reality.

"She is still unconscious. The crew in Miami stated that she tried to defend herself once. They were preparing to move her, and must have touched her in such a way that her body fought back. She broke an intern's nose, was trying to fend off three nurses before they could sedate her. That was the reason for the restraints when she came in. Everyone's safety, including hers. I do not believe she knows she is with friends again. In rare cases of extreme trauma, the subconscious will separate itself from the physical body. A defense mechanism for her... her soul if that makes sense. It sounds odd, but I do not think she is allowing herself to come back. Subconsciously, she believes she where-ever she was. If she stays in this state, she may never wake up. My best recommendation is to contact her family, friends, anyone who may have an emotional attachment to her. Hopefully, hearing them will trigger something for her."

Booth was trying to wrap his mind around all of the information. "So, Doc, what you are telling me is that Bones' has been raped, tortured, beaten, and burned. She has put herself in a coma. And you think pulling a Sleeping Beauty act will pull her out of it. Ok... I need to see her. I've let her down; I need to be in there with her. Please, can I see her?" He was close to begging and did not care.

"I'll see what I can do. Wait here please, Agent." Dr. Thomas got up to leave. Put an understanding hand on Booth's shoulder. "I am very sorry about everything she, and you, are going through right now. Start calling those friends. They really may make a difference."

As the doctor left, Booth just stayed at the wall. There were several people to call. Angela being at the top of the list. But... he wanted to see her first, to touch her, make sure she was real.

_~And maybe there's a chance the yuppie Doc is right. A single kiss may do the trick. ~_

"Agent Booth?" A young nurse was at the door of the lounge. "Dr. Thomas says that you can see Dr. Brennan now."

She turned and led him down the hall. Stopped at one of the private rooms.

"Here we are. Dr. Thomas wanted me to tell you that the hospital understands your busy schedule; your special situation. You are allowed here whenever you can be. Other visitors, however, will need to abide by the visiting hour policy." She smiled softly at him. "Go in and see her. If you need anything, the call button reaches the nurses' station."

"Th-thank you. I'll let you know. Please tell Dr. Thomas that I appreciate everything," His voice was thick and raw. Full of need.

He opened the silent door. Deja vu set in as he entered the room. He and Bones watching old movies after the Kenton incident, Cam on a respirator. Bones being evaluated after being buried alive. He could see himself, just over a month ago, struggling to come back to the one that he loved.

He looked at the bed. Arm restraints had been put on her loosely, just in case. Booth couldn't help but stare.

_~Look at all those wires, tubes... she's hooked up like a damn science experiment. ~_

He finally looked only at her. Almost collapsed at what he saw. He bit his knuckle to keep himself from crying out. She was a small woman. Tall, but small. Now, with starvation and dehydration taking its toll, she was even smaller. Her skin was normally pale, now it was almost translucent. He could see veins snaking their way through her hands, arms, up her neck. Her hair was usually a sun kissed auburn that felt alive; a perfect frame for her strong face. Now, it was limp, the life gone. Her eyes were closed, hiding the slate gray/blue pools that could suck him into staring at her. He could see the bruises along every part of exposed skin. Around her neck, he could make out where the lash of a whip, or stick, had cut her. He noticed the hospital had her lying on fleecy blankets, to ease the pain of resting on her back. He took her right hand, mangled old bruising that was fading. But there were also half healed cuts and burns up and down her arm. A quick glance showed them on her left arm too. He wished he dared to look under the blankets. To further examine the damage he hadn't been able to save her from. But, the nurses had her tucked in as comfortably as possible.

_~Maybe I'll look later. When she's awake and ready to talk. ~_

He pulled up a bedside chair, sat on the edge; held her hand. And just stared at her. All the things he had ever wanted to say to her bungled in his head. This was really Bones. There was no denying that she had been hurt beyond measure... that alone tore through Booth's soul. He knew, first hand the experience of torture. Locking your inner self away as a last effort to save yourself. He knew what it felt like to be restrained, hit, burned, cut, belittled, and defenseless. Add to that the pain and traumas of being raped; he couldn't blame her if she never came back.

_~That's crazy. Of course she is going to come back. She's home now... ~_

"You hear that, Bones? You are home now, home where you belong. You are here with me, I am here with you. No one will EVER get the chance to hurt you like this again. I am promising you that. I am NEVER leaving your side again, so you hear me? I am going to be here from now on, keeping you safe. Just like I promised your dad, and Russ. Just like I promised myself.

"This past month and a half has been no picnic you know. The lab just is not the same without you. Zack tries hard... but I can't let him do half the stuff you do. He's definitely not... he's not you.

"I've spent more time with Angela. She misses you so much. I have to call her, maybe in a little while...

"I broke all bridges with Cam. I want you to know that. She tried so hard, started right after you left. To get things going between us again. I... I couldn't do it Bones. I only have thoughts and fantasies for one woman now. So you have to come back to me, to us.

"Parker misses you. We've been spending a lot of time together. I never realized how much he liked you... You've finally opened up to a non-system kid. I'm so happy it's my son that got to open you up. My son gets to love you. He can't wait to see you. We had plans to pick you up from the airport..."

He went on for a little while longer, until there was a knock at the door.

"Agent Booth? I'm sorry, but the CT suite is ready for Dr. Brennan now."

Orderlies came into the room to take her away.

"How, how long?"

"At least an hour, maybe more. Why not step out for some air? Clear your head. On second thought, leave me your cell number and I'll call you when she comes back."

"What? Oh, good idea. There are a few things I need to do." Writing his number down, he missed the appreciative once over her was getting.

He started with calling Angela. Gave a very brief outline of her injuries, skating around the rape, the burns, and the future scars.

"She's as stabilized as they can make her. The physical wounds are healing. She just won't wake up, Angela. How do I get her to hear me? How do I get her back?"

Despite the bleak picture he was describing, and the things she was hearing between the lines about her best friend, Angela started to grin. Booth's control was always a little shaky around Brennan.

"Just be there for her Booth. Keep talking, or holding her. Remind her physical body that she is loved, and safe. Because she is with friends now. I'll stop by after work, give you a break. Thanks for calling me Booth. I'll let everyone know what's goin' on."

The phone disconnected. He dialed his next number. Waited on hold...

"Yes, Agent Booth?"

"She's here. They hurt her, really bad. She's still unconscious. The doctors don't know when, or if she'll wake up. Max, thank you for the letter..."

"You're able to more for her than I can. My daughter is a fighter, and she'll come back for you. I probably didn't have to send anything, I imagine she had other people to care for her, but old habits die hard. I... I want to see her Booth. Can that be arranged?"

Caught between the perverbial rock and hard place. One hand, this man was a criminal, should never see the light of day beyond the prison yard. On the other hand, he was Bones' father, and had entrusted her life into Booth's hands.

"I'll see what I can do Max," and disconnected the call.

A week later, Booth was dividing his time between the office and the hospital. His time with Parker was spent in Bones' room. Parke was the one insistent on that.

"I want Dr. Bren to hear us Daddy. Maybe if she hears us, she'll wake up."

Booth melted, hearing his little boy say that. They would play card games, read stories, and do homework. Parker had started kindergarten and had a few after school assignments. Sometimes they would do these things with Parker sitting up right next to Bones in the bed. They would always bring flowers, and Parker always started their visits by telling Dr. Bren all about his day.

By day seven, Booth was exhausted. Physically and emotionally. Yesterday, he had arranged for Max to visit. armed guards at all exits, two guards following Max to the private room. Arm restraints in place. Booth was in the room, staying discretely in the shadows, allowing Max time with his only daughter.

Max thanked him, tears in his eyes, emotions choking him. One thing to hear about your child's injuries, quite another to see them up close.


	9. Chapter 9

Ok, so now starts the literary license to stretch the way things work to fit a story (it's going to happen a lot now). Reall rules for hospitals just make me mad:) Please enjoy and review!

**Disclaimer: The story is all that belongs to me. The good stuff belongs to Fox:)**

* * *

In the past week, the nursing staff on all shifts knew Booth, knew his partner was in a coma, and all of them sympathized with his situation. They also knew Parker, and recognized his mother. These visitors were simply waved by the nurse's station to Dr. Brennan's room.

"Hey Seeley," Parker ran into the room, right to Bones; started to show her his new book.

"Rebecca."

"I know this is short notice, but can you take Parker tonight? Something came up at work, and I have to go back in."

"Ah... I'm not... well, ok, I guess. I've been staying here, but I'll figure something out."

"Seeley, I don't have a choice here. It's impossible to find an overnight sitter on short notice. Besides, at least you'll eat and take care of yourself when Parker is with you. I know you care about her, but what will happen if she wakes up and sees you looking like this?"

"When she wakes up Rebecca, when. Let's get that straight. I have to be here. She'll be scared; she'll hurt herself, or someone else. I can't allow that. I won't."

Parker had come over to them.

"I'm stayin' with Daddy. Dr. Bren is gonna to wake up and we're gonna to be here to take care of her; right Daddy?"

Booth just smiled. A very tired, wishful half smile.

"That's right Bub. We're going to take care of her."

Rebecca gave up and hugged both of them.

"Have a good night then boys. Remember to brush your teeth. Love you Parker."

* * *

That night, they ate cafeteria take out. The pudding was the best part. The nurses turned a blind eye to a six year old boy in pajamas taking one last trip to the bathroom, and then the water fountain.

"Bub, stay right here with Bones, ok? Daddy has to bring these trays back. The nurses are right in the hall, all right?"

"Ok, Daddy. I'll stay right here," he climbed into the bed. Curled up by Bones' legs, held her hand. Like his father did.

As soon as Booth left, Parker spoke.

"Dr. Bren, it's me again. Parker Booth. Daddy had to do something, so I get to stay with you. I want to tell you a secret. Dr. Bren, I really miss you. Daddy really misses you too. I heard him sleeping one night, he was talking to you. But he was sleeping. He said he was sorry and he loves you. He wants you to come back. Please wake up Dr. Bren. Daddy is very sad. I can't help him get better. Mommy says I need to try and help him, but I can't. If you wake up, he'll be better. He'll be happy. I won't have to see that lady in your lab. You know, the one who likes Daddy. She's boring and doesn't have fun with me like you do."

Parker stretched out to lie down over Brennan. He was hugging her. "Mommy likes you. Daddy and I love you. Please wake up Dr. Bren. Please."

He started to cry a little. He noticed that Brennan felt warmer. He felt her arm move a little.

"Dr. Bren? Dr. Bren! You MOVED! I felt it! Daddy! DADDY! Come quick!"

Booth got back to the room fairly quickly. He hadn't wanted to leave Parker for very long. He stopped at the open door, listening to his boy talk to Bones. He heard everything from 'Daddy is really sad.' He chuckled when Parker made the comment about Cam.

_~He is right. She doesn't really seem to try. ~_

He slowly came into the doorway as Parker was hugging her. Was startled by Parker's loud voice when he began saying Bones was moving. Was at the bedside lifting Parker off by the time he was calling for his father.

"DADDY! She really moved! I felt it!"

"I'm sure she did Parks. Let's sit here in the chair and we'll watch her, ok?"

He figured Parker had just felt her shift from his hug, but a small part of him was elated. Her restraints had been removed soon after being admitted. Having Parker hugging her had not brought on the defensive attack he had heard about.

_~Does she know we're here? Does she finally know she's home? ~_

Parker fell asleep in Booth's lap. He just held his son. Looked at the woman he loved. He was so tired.

"Bones, you know I remember you talking to me before I woke up. Well, I remember parts of it anyway. I remember you saying that you want more. I want more too, Temperance. More of you. I want to wake up with you beside me. Someday, maybe go all the way. Little house with a yard. We could figure out how to get you a real Jasper. We could spend more time with Parker. I can try and talk you into having kids. They really are a gift Bones. I think I could convince you."

He fell silent for a little while. Watched her breathe. Felt Parker breathe on his chest.

"I think about you all the time Bones. You not being here is killing a big part of me. I think about our first Christmas together. Quarantined in the lab. That little nightgown thing you were wearing. At least, I think it was little, that drug they gave us really took me out. I remember you in your party dress after solving Charlie's case. The one that left your shoulders bare. I wanted to hold you and kiss you. You were beautiful. That black thing you had on the night you left... I wanted to get you out of that. Touch you everywhere. I couldn't walk after I saw you come in. You were a vision. I want that. All of it. In your coveralls and gumboots, or those formal dresses that make me drool. I can't help it.

"I guess I'm begging now, Bones. I told Cam that you are all the matters. Now and forever. Just like Parker. I love you. My life will not be complete without you in it. Come back to me Temperance. Back to me; let me have another chance. I'm not going anywhere, you will never lose me. I'm here to stay. To love you, to protect you. Please wake up and see me..."

Booth fell asleep. His little boy settled in his lap, on his chest. A restful sleep. The sleep of a man who has his family all around him, all safe.


	10. Chapter 10

Hope this is ok for everyone:) Sadly, the best parts are still not mine

* * *

Beep... Beep... Beep...

Those irritating machines. At least her head did not seem to hurt this time. In fact, not much was painful anymore.

She had been drifting along on this blissful solitude for days. Weeks. No pressure, no social interactions; it was perfect. On the down side, there was no light, no laughter, and no love. She had been trying to find her way out, a feat so far as successful as exiting a black hole. She felt she was almost there when she could feel someone touching her actual physical body. Across the chest, then her arms. Unfortunately, her body reacted to physically defend itself. She lost that momentary handle into herself as pain shot down her arm; she had hit someone very hard. Hope she hadn't done too much damage. The pain caused her mental awareness to flee back to the darkness. The oblivion of safety.

She had given up hope that anyone would ever be able to help her out of this place. No one knew where her physical body was; let alone where her mind had wandered off too. She was getting scared.

Alone with only her thoughts... she kept thinking about the night she left. Thought about the way she felt when Booth grabbed her, no warning he was there at all. She should have known better. He always seemed to find her, well almost always. What she wouldn't give to have him here now...

As that realization hit her, she could sense something far away. Suddenly, she felt warmth. And a tingling sensation washed over all over her awareness. There was only one person who had ever made her feel so warm and tingly. She could feel him staring down at her. Here was a chance, a chance to go back.

She hurt all over. Inside, outside, every part of her. In her own defense, her body and mental awareness had separated; keeping her from feeling the physical pain. Now, as she was trying to reunite mind and body, she was enduring every sensation, every hurt that was healing. But she could feel her body again, that was victory enough. She could hear her friends, at one point she felt her father. She really looked forward to the visits with Parker, and his father. It amazed her that she was enjoying Parker's company so much. Granted, she could not respond yet, but she could listen. Listen to how his day went, how he missed doing things with her and Booth.

Through all of his visits, she knew Booth was there. His 'aura' (she hated that term) was solid, strong, and totally focused on her. But one time, that aura was gone. Parker was still with her on the bed, he started to tell her 'secrets'.

_~I have to let him know I'm here. I have to try; I miss him, and Booth. I lov... wait... I LOVE them... ~_

That insight, finally admitting to herself the nature of her feelings had warmth surging through her whole body. Parker was hugging her; the only response she could muster was to move her arm a little.

"Daddy! DADDY!"

Booth was back, but her energy was gone. She would try again later. For now, she listened. Listened to Booth 'spill his intestinal tract', or however he phrased that. He spoke of his feelings toward her. He went quiet after a while, felt peaceful. Like he was sleeping.

His final words took a little while to sink in, to process in her head.

_~He would never leave me, not like everyone else. He's always there for me, no matter what time, or how far apart we are. He always comes to help me. I have to wake up. It's time to get on with my life. My life with Booth, and Parker, they do come as a handsome pair. ~_

With that thought, she opened her eyes. Pure Temperance Brennan fashion. No fluttering, no taking time to adjust herself to the light. Her eyes just opened. There was enough light to see most of the room. Flowers were everywhere. Pictures too. Turning her head to the right, she saw the most beautiful sight. Special Agent Seeley Booth laying/sitting in a hospital easy chair. Arms around his little boy. Both of them were asleep, unaware of the change in her.

_~They are so beautiful. I should feel so lucky that they want me to be a part of their lives. ~_

She looked at them for hours. Father and son, together in a perfect harmony, so innocent. So blessed to have each other. The sun came up, Turning Parker's dark blond curls to gold kissed. She drifted asleep watching the sun creep over her vision of family.

"Daddy... Daddy, wake up!" Parker was whispering.

"Yeah Bub?" Still very much asleep, Booth hugged him close.

"Dr. Bren's head moved Daddy."

Fully awake now, "What?"

Sure enough, her head was turned toward them.

_~Why didn't she say anything? Why didn't I wake up? ~_

The two of them hurried through getting dressed. The doctors were coming around for morning treatments. They grabbed breakfast and brought it back to the room. Parker immediately ran to the bed, climbed up and hugged her hand.

"Mornin' Dr. Bren. We brought breakfast. Daddy says we'll eat in here. And then we are goin' to get new flowers for ya."

Booth bent over to pick up his son. Turned him toward the bed table.

"Go start eating Bub." He went back to bed, leaned over Brennan, and as per his new habit; kissed her cheek, ending it by gently grazing over her lips. "Good morning Bones."

He felt a change. Looked into her face. Her eyes were opening. Bright and clear. She was kissing him back, more insistent than his gentle caress. Taken completely by surprise, he just froze. Hovered over her. Nose to nose. Mile wide smiles broke out on both faces.

"G...good morning to you too Booth."


	11. Chapter 11

Parker was ecstatic. His Dr. Bren had woken up. She could not get out of bed yet, but his daddy said she would be able too soon. He could hardly wait. Maybe they would go to the park...

Booth had to go make a few calls, starting with the fun artist lady at the lab. He had asked Parker to stay with Dr. Bren, to keep her company.

She motioned to him to climb into the bed with her. He was happy to comply and he clambered up next to her.

"Dr. Bren?"

"Parker Booth?"

He laughed, looked around to make sure his father wasn't sneaking in. "Dr. Bren, are you going to be all better now?"

"I think so Parker."

"Me too. Daddy told me that if we loved you a lot, and prayed really hard, you would never leave us. Don't go away again Dr. Bren, ok? It makes us sad."

She was surprised to hear this. She had not realized how much Parker liked her, or how much she had missed him.

'You're gonna stay with us forever. We love you Dr. Bren. Me and Daddy. We are going to be your family. We're going to take care of you." Parker was very proud of the last part. He had heard his daddy talk about how Dr. Bren didn't have a family like his. Where your mom and dad loved you and saw you all the time. Dr. Bren's mom had died and was in heaven. Parker wasn't sure where her dad was, but he wasn't here taking care of her. Not like he and his daddy were.

Brennan was speechless when Parker mentioned them being a family. She knew being a family was one of the next logical steps if she and Booth pursued something personal, but she hadn't really thought about it. The idea didn't scare her as much as it would have a year ago.

She hugged Parker close. He was adorable, so easy to love.

"Can I tell you a secret Parker?"

"Sure, Dr. Bren. I won't tell nobody, not even Daddy."

She smiled. "I love you Parker Booth. I love your father too. Someday, maybe, I will be a part of your family. But I am scared. I've never known anyone like you and your Dad. No one had wanted to take care of me in a long time, so I am used to doing everything by myself. I am scared that your Dad might stop loving me, or maybe he'll find someone to love more."

"Don't be scared. I will never stop loving you, and Daddy will always love you too. I promise we'll always love you."

They sat for a few minutes. Both were very quiet. And both fell asleep at the same time.

"Come on Parker, Mom's..." Booth stopped short in the doorway.

_~I wish I had a camera. ~_

There was his son, cradled in his partner's arms. Their heads were leaning toward each other. Small smiles on both faces.

_~God, they are beautiful... My family is so beautiful. ~_

"Booth? Where's Parker? I have to go." Rebecca was coming up the hall. He shushed her with one hand, motioned her closer with the other.

"Oh, how cute. That's right, she woke up. You guys must be very happy. Get him for me, please? I have to be going, and I'm sure you'd like to spend some time alone with her."

Excited by that thought, Booth went over and picked up his son. Who woke up instantly.

"Mommy's here? Look Mommy, Dr. Bren is awake!" He allowed himself to be handed over to his mother. "Bye Daddy. See you later! Love you."

"Love you too Parks. See you tomorrow, ok?"

Rebecca was turning to leave. "Yeah Daddy. Tomorrow." He turned to his mother and whispered, "Mommy, guess what? Dr. Bren was tellin' me secrets. I missed her. I'm glad she's awake." His voice was fading down the hall.

Booth turned to look at his partner. A very easy-going, charming smile spread across his face. "So, you're telling my son secrets now? I'm a little hurt Bones. What about confiding in your partner?"

_~Who loves you beyond all reason. ~_

"Well, he told me some of his, so I was merely returning the gesture." A smile towed with her lips. "Aren't you going to work?"

"Today is all about you Bones. And now that you are stuck in that bed... we need to talk. About us. No interruptions, no airplane ready to take you away so you can dig up bodies. Here, now. Me and you."

He sat down, never taking his eyes off her. Those eyes that suck you in like quick sand. It was killing him not to touch her, but he wanted any contact to be her idea. Let her make the first move.

"I know I shouldn't have gotten on that plane. But everything got so overwhelming; and they were expecting me. I can't remember anything after those monsters took me."

"Temperance, I don't need to hear that story. You'll tell me about that when you are ready. I want to know why you took off to begin with. It wasn't spur of the moment, you told your father. IN PERSON! But you couldn't tell me? What was going through your head Bones? What made you turn away?"

She looked at him evenly. She was ready to talk about this. Hopefully, she could get it all out before breaking down.

"Booth, you know I don't do well with emotional attachments. After that last case, I could feel strange things from you, from me. The way you'd look at me, touch me... I wasn't prepared for that. I was not sure how to respond. No one has ever made me feel like that. The ones who've come close, they've all left. I always screw it up. No one sticks it out with me; I never get to be just me. That drives them away. I'm not worth the time, emotions, not worth connecting with. I respect, and love you too much to allow myself to drive you away. It hurts me, Booth. I see the way Cam looks at you. I saw what you two had- have? I've wanted that for so long, without realizing it. To be totally confident in someone's feelings for you... Someone to make you feel special, wanted, treasured beyond anything in the world... The only time I feel that... is with you. You never let anything get to me, you always find me. But you would go too if you knew everything about me, if you knew the things I've been through. I can't lose you Booth; and if that means keeping our relationship where it is... so be it. I don't want to lose you."

She broke at that statement. Tears fell; she looked him in the eye. He reached for her, unable to stop himself any longer. He was holding her hand. Then he got an idea.

"Move over Bones."

"What? What are you doing? Booth!"

He nudged her over, and got into the bed next to her. Cozy fit was all that could be said. He put his arm around her, was careful about not hurting her. Set her on his chest and shoulder. Held her right hand in his, the left caressing her gently.

When she relaxed and leaned into him, he started talking.

"Bones, I meant what I've said. I am never going to leave you. You never need to be scared about that. We may argue, and get very frustrated with each other, but that doesn't mean I'll leave. So what. You have a few skeletons in your closet. Hopefully they aren't real... but I have secrets too. I haven't found anyone to tell those too either. You are the first. And for the record, Cam and I are over. She knows that. Took it pretty well, but I was on your couch, holding your lab coat at the time..."

She looked up at him, "What?"

"Well, I couldn't sleep. I ended up at the lab. Anyway... she and I are done. Just friends, I swear that to you."

They spent the rest of the day together. Watched a couple of old movies, talked. Always touching. By later afternoon, the nursing staff was blushing. Thinking romantic thoughts about that obviously in love couple.

When Angela came to see her friend, the head nurse on duty nodded her by. "If you have a camera, now would be a good time to use it. Such a sweet couple."

_~What does that mean? ~_

But, true to her artistic curiosity, she took out her digital and slowly opened the door.

Shaded lighting, the television was on. Booth was in the bed with her. They were both sleeping; Brennan relaxed on his chest, leaning into her partner. Booth supporting her in his arms, his head lying on top of hers.

_~Not a bad picture at all. To bad they're in a hospital, not somewhere fun. ~_

A romantically sly grin crossed her face.

_~Maybe I can get Hodgins to help me get them somewhere like that...... ~_

She quietly left the room. The couple on the bed, sleeping so peacefully in each other's arms, didn't notice the intrusion at all.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry this took so long...

**Disclaimer: All the real good parts are the property of others:)**

* * *

A week later.

She was doing some stretches, facing away from the door. Had to keep her skin moving, so her wounds would not restrict her movements, or cause pain if she turned just right.

A shadow quickly passed on the wall; she barely caught it out of the corner of her eye. Turned around. No one was there. Turned back, focused on her next exercise. A stir of air, and a hand suddenly came around her face, making to cover it. She tensed to scream, the hand was too fast. She could feel the other arm coming around. Then, breath on her neck. Warm breath across her skin, lips nuzzling her hair. She was frozen. All of her reflexes and training went out the window. Those lips found her skin. The moving arm had swung into view, holding a bouquet of flowers, trapping her in some obscene embrace.

A husky voice... "Surprise Tempe. Why didn't you tell me you were sick? I stopped by your apartment, the doorman told me."

He felt her, still rigid. No response. He lifted his hand from her mouth. Nothing. He rushed around the bed to face her. Nada. Her eyes were absolutely frozen. Fear so apparent he was almost in tears.

"Tempe? What's wrong? Look at me... It's...it's just me. I didn't mean to scare you."

She was just sitting there. He picked up her arm. No resistance. He held her arm up, close to see something. There were shadows of healing cuts and bruises. Shiny, old burns. He held the other arm. Same abuse. His gaze fell to her exposed legs. More yellowish-purple bruising. Angry welts that deepened into cuts, or leather burns. Her feet were encased in modified walking casts. She was still not responding to him. He moved around to see her back. Simply lifting the opening away from her, he could make out semi-healed welts and scars lacing her delicate skin. He could not help himself. He started to trace one healing wound with his fingers. That got a reaction; she flinched sharply and fell over unconscious.

* * *

Booth was coming down the hall, Parker in tow. Quick visit with Bones, then bring Parker home. Put in a little paperwork time at home, and then come back to Bones for the night. She had started to have nightmares, and seemed better when he was there with her. The hospital had even provided her with a slightly larger bed; much more comfortable for Bones when he insisted on sleeping next to her. They both slept better being close to one another.

As they came closer to her room, a nurse and the doctor came out.

"I don't know who that man is, says he's her boyfriend. But if that's the case... Agent Booth, Parker! How good to see you."

"What's going on? Evening rounds haven't started yet. Is... is she all right?" Booth set Parker down, and as soon as his feet hit the ground, Parker was edging his way into her room.

"Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan has a visitor with her right now. He was in there for a minute, said she froze, and looked scared; terrified really. Then, she passed out. We've made her comfortable, but that's all we can do."

"WHO ARE YOU? Get away from my Dr. Bren! Did you hurt her? She was awake this morning... I talked to her on the phone! She's always awake when we come to see her at night! What did you DO?"

Booth rushed into the room. There was a man holding Bones' hand. He looked amused. Turned, and only looked a little surprised.

"Booth.""Sully? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be sailing somewhere tropical?"

"I was... I'm going back. But, I need her Seeley. So I came back to get her. She made a mistake before. I know I can make her see that."

"Daddy... he hurt her. Make him leave." Parker was crying, now holding his father's leg.

"And who is this Booth? You know Tempe doesn't get kids. Why would you bring him here?"

"This is my son, Parker. He and Bones have gotten very close. They visit every night. It's a routine for them."

"Well, in that case... Tell you what, sport. You stay here with Dr. Brennan for a minute. Your dad and I need to talk."

Booth put Parker up on the bed next to her. "Sit here Parker. You remember what to do. Just talk to her."

The two men moved closer to the door, talking quietly.

"What happened to her Booth? Why didn't you... why didn't anyone call me? I had a right to know."

"I don't have to explain anything to you Sully. She got hurt. Was doing great until today. What'd you do to her?"

"Me? I surprised her with flowers. She went all rigid, wouldn't answer me. Why didn't you call me?"

"Why would I? You left her. Just like everybody else she's been with. You left her alone, making her feel like she was not worth it. Like she was not good enough to share your time, or your life. You are not welcome here Sully. She's better off now."

"Better off? I have strong feelings for her Booth. I want her with me, that's why I'm here. And I'm not leaving...""Daddy, she's talkin'. She's sleepin', but she's talkin'. She's never done that."

"Sport, we're having grown up time, ok? Dr. Brennan is fine."

Parker glared. "Mister, I don't like you. You hurt Dr. Bren. Daddy, can you please kiss her and make her better again? It didn't work all the way when I did it, she just started talkin'."

Sully's jaw dropped. "Kiss her again? I thought you said you weren't interested... How long Booth? How soon after I left were you makin' a move on her?"

"Shut up Sullivan. You don't know what you're talking about." Booth turned and went to the bed. "Hey Bud, I thought I told you not to say mean things to people.""But Daddy, Dr. Bren says you should be honest. I don't like that guy. Make him go away."

_~Oh boy. What to do about her influence already. ~_

He bent down. She was muttering his name. He gently kissed her lips. "Bones, it's us. Come back, ok. No one is going scare you again."

He kissed her again, gave Parker's hand a squeeze.

"You really think that's going to work? She's fine. It was just a shock, seeing me again. We're going to be fine; I think you should leave Booth."

"B...Booth?"

Her voice was a smokey whisper. Her eyes were big and opened wide. Staring at Sully like she'd seen a ghost.

A few minutes later, she was still pale. So far, the only word she had spoken was his name. She was hugging Parker.

"Bones? I have to bring Parker home. Rebecca is waiting for him. Sully wants to talk to you, ok? Maybe I'll stay home tonight. You guys have some things to discuss."

He put her hand on the nurse's call button.

"If you get scared again, or makes you feel uncomfortable, push the button. They'll make him leave."

He kissed her forehead, Parker hugged her and they left her.


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you all for your reviews... They mean a lot!

**Disclaimer: characters and their personalities belong to Fox.**

* * *

He left her. Took his son and left her. With this man whom she no longer felt any connection. She sat in the bed, as far away from Sully as possible; hand right over the button. Warily staring at the tall, almost ex-FBI agent.

"Tempe? What's going on? It's just me... I'm not going to hurt you. Why are you looking at me like that?"

He pulled up a chair and faced her. Stared into her anxious face. Sat and stared for a long time, trying to get her to make the next move. But, she did nothing. Just sat there. Same confused, terrified look on her face, especially in her eyes.

He finally shook his head. "I don't know what to make of this Tempe. You used to love talking to me. We could share anything. Since when do you ask for Booth and not me? Since when do you hug children? I think I deserve answers, I came back for you. I want you in my life; you should really take a break. Look at where working to hard got you. What happened Tempe? Why didn't anyone call me? Your artist friend there, Angelica? She seemed to like me; she wanted us to be together. Why didn't she find a way to reach me?"

He stood up sharply, visibly frustrated and upset.

"I'm going for a walk. We need to talk about this. So you better be ready when I get back."

He left abruptly; she was still holding the call button.

"Leaving so soon, ah... Mr.?" a nursing student asked.

"Oh, I just need some fresh air. What so you mean 'so soon'? Visiting hours are almost over."

"Well, Agent Booth usually spends the night. But I think special arrangements were made for that... I'll just go see how she's doing. She's getting a little strange around people lately, probably the post rape trauma."She went into Brennan's room. Sully was stunned. Post rape trauma? What happened to her?

"Excuse me, nurse?" He caught a ward nurse at the station. "The young nurse told me that Dr. Brennan was suffering from some... some traumas. I was wondering what her other injuries are? See, I'm her boyfriend, and I just got into town. No one has filled me in yet."

He tried for a can't-resist-me-smile. It did not work.

"It is against hospital policy to release any information without the permission of a patient's legal guardian. That nurse should not have said anything at all. Thank you for bringing that to my attention."

"Well, who is her guardian? I mean, she is an adult, I'm part of her life."

"I am sorry sir. I can not answer that. Off the record though, you are not her boyfriend. Anyone who truly cares for someone in Dr. Brennan's position is here all the time. Everyday. Not moseying in when he's good and ready. Dr. Brennan has several friends who are here twice, sometimes three times a day. And her boyfriend is here all the time. Brings his son in to see her too."

She went back to work, preparing to start rounds. Ignored Sully's attempts at further inquiries.

After a short walk, he came in; ready to talk. He was going to get the answers he wanted. Walking purposefully toward her closed door.

"Sir, wait. Visiting hours are over. You can return tomorrow." A new nurse was working the station.

"You don't understand. I'm with the FBI, and I need to see Dr. Brennan."

"I'm sorry sir, hospital policy. And Dr. Brennan is asleep for the night. You are welcome to come back in the morning."

"But... But I'm... I'm Agent Booth. I don't have to bother with these policies. I usually sleep over." He was getting very desperate.

"You, sir, are NOT Agent Booth. I should call security though. Impersonating an agent? Not good."

"Ok, ok. So I'm not Booth. But I am an agent. Agent Sullivan. I know she would want to see me."

"Sullivan? Why didn't you say so? Wait a moment."

He was hopeful, and tense. Was he getting in to see her?

"There's a letter for you, sir. And a note for the station saying that she does not want to see you. Good night."

He was shocked. He took the offered envelope and left quickly. Saw he had no choice. Checked into a nearby hotel. He knew he would be there first thing in the morning... she was going to see him...

His eyes focused on her letter. That must hold all the answers. She just did not want to admit her true feelings around Booth. That must be it. She put it all in her note.

***Sully. You say I owe you. You say someone should have called you. I made choices, so did you. And you left. Over a year ago. You left. Not a call, not even a letter, or a postcard. I called you once, probably two weeks after you left. A woman answered your phone. I'm guessing you didn't get the message.**

**You left me. You hurt me. I'm not getting hurt again. I don't want to see you. I don't owe you anything; think about it and you'll know why no one called you.**

**Good-bye***

He could not believe it. He cared for her. He wanted her. Of course he was going to see her. If she could see Booth and his kid... Why not him?

He set his alarm. He was going to that hospital first thing in the morning. And he was not taking no for an answer.

* * *

His phone was ringing. He reached over, his surroundings confusing him.

"Booth."

"Agent Booth, this is Dr. Thomas, DC General. You need to get down here right away."

"Bones?"

"We have a problem here, Agent Booth. Come as soon as possible. *Get him AWAY from that door!*" The phone clicked.

He jumped into action. What was going on there? Dressed, armed, and gone in under five minutes. He had his siren on to cut the fifteen minute drive. He ran up the four flights of stairs. He arrived at her floor. Hand on his weapon, he opened the door. He could see security guards by the nurses' station. And one beyond that, at her door.

He saw Dr. Thomas come out of the lounge.

"Agent Booth. Good to see you. Ummm.... we had to call the local police. The man is in there." Nodding back to the lounge. "The hospital may press charges."

"What? Who? I'm sorry, what happened Dr. Thomas? What happened to my partner?"

"We don't think it got too physical. Dr. Brennan asked last night that the visitor she had; Agent Sullivan? That his name? That he not be allowed in to see her. Night nurse turned him away last night. He tried to get in after visiting hours too.

"He came back this morning, waited for a shift change. Walked right up the hall, entered her room. The new shift hadn't even seen her request. Dr. Brennan's call button went off. Through the door window, they could see him kissing her. She was trying to push him away. Nurses called security, and paged me. We entered the room to help her. Got him out of there.

"He's caused a major problem here, Agent Booth. Dr. Brennan hasn't spoken since you left last night. She's been flinching away from the nurses, and she panics when I go near her. Now, distrust in people, especially men or strangers is to be expected after all she's been though. But her new reactions to me and the nursing staff... she's terrified."

"I get it. Sully's in there? Good, let me know when the cops get here. I need to have a few words with him... Is Bones' all right for a little bit? By herself?"

"There is a guard at her door, a nurse in the room, just watching her."

"Oh... well, this shouldn't take to long. I'll be in to see her shortly." He walked into the lounge.

"What were you thinking Sully? She told you to stay away."

"Booth? What are you doing here? They won't let me in to be with her. Why? What happened to her? I leave for a year, and now she won't talk to me."

"That's right, Sullivan. You left. Not a call, not a letter. You didn't even e-mail her. You blew it. I know she tried to call you. Even Angela called you. I was told different women answered each time. You crushed her. And now you can't seem to understand why she won't see you. There are no second chances here, Sully. She doesn't believe in them."

"That's bull..."

"Just do us all a favor Sul. Stay away from her. She's traumatized enough as it is. You're frankly making it worse. Go back to your boat, sail away. That is, after this whole mess is cleared up. The hospital takes attacks on patients very seriously."

"What attack? You... Wait. They think I was attacking her? That's not true!"

"That's not what the nurses' saw, or thought. And now... now Bones... She's shutting everyone out." He saw his reprieve coming from the elevator. "I have to go and try to fix the mess you've made of her. While I'm doing that, looks like you get a ride downtown."

Leaving Sully to be mirandized by the two city officers, Booth went down the hall to "their" room. The head shift nurse and a security guard were waiting outside. On his way in, the nurse clasped his arm.

"Try to calm her down Agent Booth. We are preparing another room for her, so she won't have to be close to what happened. Take all the time you need dear."

"Thank you... for everything," he slipped inside.


	14. Chapter 14

ok, so now is the chapter when i beg everyone to just go with me... i took some poetic license with this one....

**Disclaimer: mostly belongs to Fox and others**

* * *

The lights were dim. Shadows all around, but it was soothing for the headache he was sure she had. The bed was empty. Concerned, he started looking in the shadows for her. Found his terrified partner on the floor between some of the monitoring equipment. She was pressing herself against the wall. She was clutching her knees, hugging them close. Making herself seem even smaller. That, in contrast to her huge eyes, made Booth want a moment alone with Agent Sullivan. To hurt him as much as she was hurting.

"Bones? Bones, it's me, Seeley. He's not here anymore. He's not coming here again." His voice was low, compelling. He was trying to coax her back. He slowly made his way closer to her. Tried very hard to ignore the look of fear shooting through her eyes.

"Bones, I'm gonna move this, ok? It's on wheels, it won't make noise."

He pushed the equipment stands further down the wall. Slid down the wall to sit beside her. Reflexively, started to put his arm around her to pull her closer and comfort her.

"You... You left me. Nev... never came back l...last n...night." Her words sank in. He paused. They hit him in the gut like a fist. He pulled his arm back to himself.

"Oh, Bones, I'm sorry about that. I thought you would want to talk to him alone. To see if there were any feelings left for him." He was staring at his hands.

_~God, she's right. If I had stayed, he never would have been able to do this. She's right to blame me... I can't believe I left her alone. She'll never trust me again... should she? I left her to face her fears, her nightmares, and Sully. What kind of person does that to someone he loves? ~_

Tears were coming very close to the surface, for both of them. He pulled her very tense form into his lap. Gently rocked them both side to side, gathering his thoughts.

He started whispering, hoped she was hearing him.

"I am SO sorry, Temperance. You're right. I told you I would never leave you. And look at what happened. I left you alone all night. You're scared. I can see that. I can feel it. I can only imagine the horrors you're working through, Bones. They are not your fault. I want to help you. I want to be here for you. I know I blew it, and have no right to ask, but please; give me another chance. Please let me help you."

She did not answer, but she gripped his arms like they were a life line.

They sat there for awhile on the floor. She was not as tense, but she was not completely herself either. She was still clutching his arms, keeping the two of them linked in an embrace.

He began to notice how hard the floor was. He set her beside him, untangled her arms from his.

"Hey, Bones. I'm not leaving. But I think it's time to get you back in the bed. No, you stay right there, I'll carry you."

He scooped her up. She immediately had her arms around his neck. Buried her head in his chest. He was kissing her hair. "I've gotcha Bones."

He gently set her down on the bed. Got her tucked in, went to sit in "his" chair.

She looked tired and lost. "Sit with me? I feel better when you're holding me."

He smiled that gorgeous, I-love-you-so-much smile.

"All you need to do is ask."

His arms were around her, she could feel his heartbeat. Could feel his breathing. Steady, hypnotizingly rhythmic. She was comfortable. She was safe. This man wasn't going to hurt her. He was truly sorry for what had happened. Her trust, her faith, her love for this man made her open her bruised heart to him. He made her safe; she could rely on him like no one else. It felt good knowing there was at least one person she could face her fears with. There was a person she could just sit with, where words were not needed.

She was dozing. Memories, long ago endured, started coming back to her.

"You would never hurt me, Booth. I know that. I feel complete trust in your sense of honor. In your sense of justice. It's scary, you know? Wait, you probably don't. Being hurt for so long, having no one to turn to. Terrified that everyone is out to get you, even when you should be safe.

"I've never had anyone like you in my life. During school, Russ was there to check on me. Then he left. The orphanage was hard. The kids were mean. Everyone wanted a forever home. The goal was to make the others look bad, in order to make yourself look better. I just kept to myself. In there, was the first time I was... beaten. The first night, I was so alone, so scared. All of the girls ganged up on me. I spent two nights in the infirmary. I couldn't sleep. They placed me right after that. With a family that collected kids. They worked them in some sweat shop. My social worker pulled me after a week. The next home was ok. They were a nice, older couple. But the woman got very sick, and they had to send me back. My third home seemed like a perfect forever home. Loving couple, good neighbors. They lived in a good neighborhood, couldn't have kids of their own. They said they wanted to give a teenager a chance."

She paused. He thought she had fallen asleep. This was the most open she had ever been. Even just to that point of her life, she had been through so much. He heard her sniffling. He felt something inside her break down.

"I've been through stuff like this before Booth. I've been put through similar torment, pain, and confusion... That third couple... They wanted a baby. Wanted one so bad, they were willing to do anything. Anything broiled down to fostering a quiet, emotionally unbalanced teenage girl... to use as a surrogate.

"They tried so hard for the first few weeks. Gave me everything. We went shopping, to the movies, out to dinner. They told me they loved me. One night, he came to my room. Said it was time to show them how much I appreciated them. All they wanted was a baby. Not that much. They had picked me out of all the other girls, to give them that gift.

"After a couple weeks, I just... gave up. I stopped eating, stopped talking altogether. I lost all interest in school, in life. My social worker got curious; they never brought me to our family meetings with her. They always cancelled my state required therapy appointments. The case worker finally got me to a doctor, and had me removed after the first test results came in. Pregnancy tests are rarely wrong, especially when run more than one."

Booth was shocked. His arms had tensed around her. He allowed his brain a few moments to sort out what he just heard. Then, he couldn't help himself. "You were pregnant Bones? They got away with hurting you?"

She shook the sleepy haze from her thoughts. Realized what he just heard. What she had let slip.

"I never meant to tell anyone that. Ever. No one needed to know that about me... Please don't say anything, Booth. No one knows. People already think I'm screwed up, I don't want to add to it."

"Bones, I would never do that. Did they get arrested? How could someone do that to a child?"

"I've blocked most of it out, Booth. All I remember was being told that they would not be able to hurt me anymore. Or anyone else ever again for that matter. The state arranged for an abortion. It was the only rational, logical choice. While I was recovering, my grandfather got me out."

"Does your father know about any of this Bones?"

"No... No he doesn't. I don't want him to know. He'll blame himself, and then Russ... for leaving me. I... I really thought I was over it. But with everything else that's happened... Apparently I didn't bury it deep enough."

He didn't know what to say. She was dozing again, giving him time to think. He thought he had her all figured out, had a handle on all she'd been through in her life. To hear what happened to an innocent child... no wonder she was ready to go the distance for every foster kid. Now he understood why she fought for those forever homes. Places like that must seem impossible to come by.

She was on the verge of sleeping. Murmuring in her dreams. "Booth, I love the fact that I'm safe right here. That I can trust you. It's nice to have someone... But I understand if you feel different now. Now that you know one of my worst secrets. I understand..."

_~Of course this doesn't change anything. You're still my partn... How could anyone take advantage of a kid...? Don't tell your father? He has a right to know his little girl was violat... but he won't hesitate to take action, even from behind bars. This explains so much... her trust issues, relationship issues. The fact that she says she likes being alone... what am I going to do when she's released and goes home? I am NOT leaving her... ~_

He was still holding her. Thoughts racing, nothing resolving. She needed to talk to someone. Someone she could trust to make sense. Booth got an idea of just the right person.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: still not mine**

* * *

"Agent Booth, lovely to see you again. Now, to what do I owe the pleasure? I was under the impression that the next stage of your counseling was with Dr. Sweets. Surely I was not misinformed."

"Dr. Wyatt thanks for coming. Yeah, no, we've been seeing Sweets, Dr. Sweets that is... but I need... she needs... help. And he is not it."

"I don't understand Agent Booth. Your partner does not like psychology. What makes you think she needs help? Or even wants it? And why are we in the visitor's lounge of a hospital? Has your partner changed jobs?"

"No... no. Why would you ask that? She was hurt; she's been here for almost three weeks. She's getting sick of it really. I'll let the hospital know to release her file to you. Bottom line, she was tortured, and not just physically. She's terrified of people, especially those she doesn't know. She's been having nightmares, those are painful for her. I can't stand to see her like this."

Dr. Wyatt looked puzzled. "You seem very close to this Agent Booth. Listen, I am sure that the hospital will assign her case to the appropriate person."

"You don't get it Doc. She won't talk to anyone. I'm the only person she lets in. She's trusting me with so much of herself... and she's scared. The hospital has been ready to release her, if she would talk to their people. Which she won't. If she does go home though... what if she freaks out and won't let me follow her? Who's going to take care of her?

"Please, just come upstairs and see her. I have to go to the office; you could stay as long as you need." He was looking Dr. Wyatt right in the eye. He was ready to beg if need be.

"You are the only one I could think of that she might talk to. I... I don't know how to help her, just that I am here for her and that... that I love her. Is that enough to help her through this? I don't know..."

The doctor sat in thought for a long moment. Booth was on pins and needles waiting for his answer.

"All right Agent Booth. Since you have asked so nicely, and you're admitting you need help, I shall try. Also, the fact that you are voicing some of those pent up emotions regarding your partner; this could be very good for the both of you."

Booth led the way to Bones' floor. Stopped at the nurses' station and signed whatever form was put in front of him to release her medical file.

"Wait here a minute, 'k Doc? I just want to say good-bye."

He quickly slipped into her room.

One of the nurses looked at Dr. Wyatt. "Those two are so sweet. He's always here... You should feel very lucky he is; she's a lot easier to deal with when he's with her. Between us, Doctor, I think they are going to make it."

Booth walked toward her. "I have to go. Call is you need anything, ok?"

"I will. They're sending me home, right? I'm fine now; I don't want to be here anymore Booth. Today, I want to go today. I am calling Angela. She can get my cleaning service to my apartment; I need to get caught up on any open cases. I need to get back to the lab..."

"Hey... Hey, slow down. Baby steps here. They are considering releasing you. But they want you to talk to someone first. Everyone is a little leery about you being alone. And I can guarantee they are not going to sign off on you going back to work right off." He looked down at his watch. "We can continue this later. But, I will talk to Angela about the cleaning people."

Her face was stubbornly set. She looked adorable to him. Booth could not resist. He hooked her chin up to make her look at him. Leaned down for a seductive brush of his lips on hers.

"I promise, we will talk about it all- later. Don't look at me like that... I don't want you home all alone."

He kissed her again, her resolve melting before his eyes. Her steely silver eyes softened, letting the misty blue shine through.

_~God, her eyes are amazing... ~_

He had to make himself turn to go out the door. Was almost all the way through...

"If you're so nervous, why not just move in with me? No, wait, we can discuss it later."

His mind was frozen. Euphorically frozen. She wanted him home with her. He was on cloud nine, higher than a kite, and now he was late for work... bummer.

He walked right by the nurses' station. Right by Dr. Wyatt, without a word. Didn't really see him actually.

**

* * *

**

* knock * knock *

She froze. She was not expecting anyone until at least lunch. Definitely not anyone that would knock. She grabbed to call button. Just in case. The door opened, and a familiar man came in.

"Dr. Brennan. So good to see you, my dear. From the way Agent Booth was talking, I was expecting a lot worse."

"Dr.... Dr. Wyatt? What are you...? Why are you here?"

"I was in the neighborhood, thought I would check on you. A small favor for your partner. He is very worried about you."

"What has he told you?" Fear was building inside her. He wouldn't have shared her past, would he? She trusted him...

"Not much, my dear. Just that recently you've been through a terrible ordeal. And that you may need someone to talk too. Someone that is not him, or that works for the hospital."

They passed the morning together. Just talking. She did not feel any pressure; she was not on display with Dr. Wyatt. Trusted him as she could no other psychological professional. This man knew her, and he could make sense to her. Amazing.

* * *

When Booth arrived that afternoon, he could see his Bones. No shadows in her eyes, no fear blatantly displayed on her face. She had a long way to go, but she was getting started.

"You are a little early today... I'm not sure how I feel about that."

He was slowly coming over to her. Concern in his eyes. He started to lean down to her, and she put her hand up.

"I am not positive I should allow you to kiss me or not." A twinkle was shining in her eyes.

"What? Now why would you threaten me with that?" His voice had dropped into his seductive growl, his tone feigning complete ignorance at what he had arranged. He was smiling.

"You sent Dr. Wyatt to see me? That poor man has enough to do..."

Still keeping up the charade of ignorance, Booth sat next to the bed. "He stopped by? He must have been visiting some... Ok, don't freeze me out. I just thought, at least you knew him. I figured you may be more comfortable with him. You wouldn't try as hard to scare him off, like you've been doing with the hospital shrinks."

"Don't so that. You do not need to break in the smile, or the puppy look. We had a nice morning. Hardly discussed me at all. It was nice having a visitor." She looked down at her hands. "To be honest, I did get a little nervous that you told him... things."

Panic fluttered in his chest, he opened his eyes wide. "I did not. I swear on Parker. I did not say anything. I gave him permission to look at your record; you know I am bad with those big words. You... you believe me, right?" He was worried now. Her not trusting him... not a good thing at this point in time.

"I believe you. He told me pretty much the same thing. Now, why are you so early? Not that I have anything else going on... but..." Her smile crept into her smokey eyes. She just really enjoyed his company.

"Well, Bones. I've been thinking about what you said earlier... and... I have some news. Could affect both of us, it would definitely change some things. For the better, I think." He was rambling, but rushing to get everything out. He could see confusion in her face, and a million scenarios going through her mind, none of them good.

He hurried on. "I'm sure you were kidding about that moving in comment, but my landlord paid me a visit today. He's noticed that I haven't been around as much. I told him why, he sends his regards by the way. Anyway, bottom line, he has a couple that would like to lease, or sublet, an apartment. This would be a big step for us, so I wanted to talk to you. When they send you home, I'll be there anyway. Nooo arguments there."

"So you would really like to stay with me? I mean, this seems so fast. I... I don't know."

"Bones, I know this is fast, but you can't argue that this is not a logical solution. If I'm staying with you all the time anyway, why not pay rent at two places? I've come up with the most rational..."

He watched as her thoughts turned inward, no longer hearing him.

_~He wants to move in with me? This is sudden... To sudden? Well, we were fine before... it's not like we have to share a room... right away. What about Parker? I have been toying with getting a bigger place.... We could try it... ~_

He was watching her. A man could almost see the options and reasoning flashing through her head at lightning speed. The little crease appeared between her eyes, the one wrinkle reserved for deep, yet quick decision making. He waited, holding his breath, knowing how fast he had sprung this on her. Finally, she came back to him, and she was smiling.

"You're absolutely right, Booth. This would be the logical thing to do, even if we are rushing it... I don't think I want to be alone for awhile."

He smiled, went up to her. Took her in his arms and very gently kissed her. Their eyes were open; they were staring in each other's eyes. Giving and taking, and everything felt right.

As Booth left to go collect Parker, his mind was racing. There had been no visit from his landlord about subletting his place, so he would have to get those arrangements started. And fast. But, he was smiling even more... she said yes. What a wonderful day it was.


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you to everyone that has been reviewing... they mean the world to me. I think this may be the last chapter... but I am not sure. I have a little something extra for this story, but not sure it's quite right yet.....

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones. The whole kit and kaboodle belongs to Fox...**

_

* * *

_

~I can't believe it's been three weeks already. I thought it would be difficult sharing space, and free time with him. It's easier then I

anticipated. ~

Caught up in her own thoughts, she did not notice Angela come into her office.

"Sweetie, I know I've said this before, but welcome back. I'm so glad you are here. How are you feeling? Tired? You were on your feet for...."

"Not you too, Ang. I was medically cleared, ok? You sound like Booth." Her exasperated comment was softened by the smile on her face.

"Well, he did tell us to keep an eye on you. Seriously, you look tired. Do you need..."

"I'm fine, Angela. Just catching up on paperwork. I must say though, there isn't a whole lot left to finish. You guys did great work while I was... while I was gone."

"We did our best, Bren. But it wasn't the same. So, how's your roommate? Still making him live out of the guestroom?"

"You make it sound like that's a bad thing. Where else should he keep his things?"

"Ok, Bren, answer me this. How many nights has he slept in 'his' room? I know at the hospital you both slept better together..."

"How... Who... you know what? I don't want to know."

"You don't want to know what, Bones? Anything I can help with to get you out of here? It's time to go home."

She looked at the man in the door. Smiled a very tired smile. Did not argue, just stretched her horribly aching legs and feet. "I'll be ready in five minutes. Angela has some results for this file, if you could, as, grab them for me? Please, if you don't mind?"

Booth feigned shock, clutched his chest. "Bones, are you asking for help? Is this the end of the world as I know it? Or, did someone over do it today?"

"I'm fine, just a little tired. And I'd really like to finish up here."

"Come on Booth. Let's let her clean up... You know how she needs to get things 'just so' before leaving. I've got everything right on my desk." Angela led the way, putting her hands on the file right away.

"Hey, Angela? I'm going to need your help in a few days."

"Sure thing. But for what? Everything ok?"

Looking around, he replied quietly. "I want to surprise Bones with dinner. We have... a thing to celebrate."

"Ahhh... say no more. Let me know day and time you 'want' her, and I will deliver. I will be expecting a detailed report the next day." Angela's grin was genuinely full.

* * *

Two days later, Brennan was impatiently waiting for her best friend.

"Ang, what's taking you so long? And why did you HAVE to get ready for dinner here? You could easily get dressed at my place."

_~I've got to get home... What if he sees? This is ruining my plans... I can't believe it's been three months already... ~_

"Earth to Bren. Are you ready? Thought you were waiting to leave?" A knowing smile on her face, secrets sparkling in her eyes.

"Ang... finally. I've got things to do. I can't believe I let Booth drive me in today. I just wasn't thinking clearly, I guess. You look great."

"Thanks, let's get you home. I can't stay though." Her cell phone went to her ear, "We're leaving now. See you in a few."

Brennan lifted an eyebrow, questioning.

"Just calling Hodgins."

They rode in easy silence. Her apartment windows were still dark. The black SUV was not in the parking area. Hopefully, she had beaten him home.

* * *

Unlocked her door, entered the code for the new security system Booth had insisted on. Turned with the purpose of going right to her room, plans running through her head.

Stopped. And gasped.

The table was set for two. Nice tablecloth and settings, candles newly lit. Fresh flowers were in a crystal vase. Appetizing aromas enticed her to move closer. Sweet, slow jazz notes came from the stereo.

Standing at the counter, opening a bottle of wine, was her very adorable roommate. Grinning an extremely sexy smile.

"Welcome home, sweetheart." He put the bottle down. Took her coat and bag. Came back to the kitchen, his hands brushed her waist, slipped into her hands. Gently started to sway with the music.

"I thought you would never get here." He whispered in her ear.

His voice sent arousing shivers down her spine. She played along.

"If I had known this was waiting, I would have started walking... What is all this for Booth?"

He spun her around, in time with the music. Pulled her back to him. His arms around her. She felt just right against his chest, she felt right everywhere.

Still dancing, he answered her.

"I wanted to celebrate. Three months ago tonight, we had a formal dinner together. We had our first kiss."

He nudged her face upward, so he could look into her eyes.

"Three months ago tonight, we told each other how we felt... We both said I love you. So, happy anniversary Bones."

Her eyes went soft; he could see the fairy tale stars shine through them. She reached up for him. Brushed her lips across his.

"Happy anniversary Booth."

They both deepened the kiss. Lips, tongues, teeth; they were intensely focused on exploring each other with this single kiss. Arms wrapped around each other, supporting each other.

The requirement of air, and the kitchen timer finally separated them.

"Dinner's ready."

"Ok. It smells great. I'll just go wash up." Smiles on both faces, she hurried into her bedroom.

Dinner went well. Candlelight and music. Quiet conversation, nothing urgent. Completely comfortable. After cleaning up, she turned to Booth. Opened herself to him. She went over to him, hugged him tightly, and then she looked up at him.

"I have a confession to make, Booth."

Still getting over the sweet shock of her impulsive hug, her words sank in. "Confession? What'd you do Bones?"

"Honestly, I... what makes you think I did something? I... I remembered what today was. I wanted to make it special too... so I... I have a surprise for you. It's not much, nothing compared to this, but I... You'll see. Follow me, please?"

Holding his hand, she led the way.

_~She can't mean... She can't be ready for this... but if it is, could I say no? I've wanted this... a next level, maybe I could... hold back? Tell her I want to wait?... What do I do.... ~_

They were in her doorway. He noticed her closet had been cleaned, and was halfway empty. One of her large dressers had all of the drawers pulled out, also empty.

She dropped his hand, went further into the room. Turned slowly to face him.

"I've done a lot of thinking these past three months. About us, and our situation. And about us. You've been great, helping me get through... everything. And I... I've been unfair, I think, trying to stall the inevitable."

"Bones, you're starting to ramble. Are you ok? Are you having second thoughts about us? Because I can't acce..."

"Booth, what I'm trying to say is... move in with me."

"...pt that... What? I thought I had... What?" Confusion was giving way to something else.

"Move in with me. Not just in the apartment, Booth. Move in here... with me. I'd like to share my personal space with you."

"You mean in here? Are you sure? I'm ok with our arrangement. If you need more time..."

"I'm sure. That's why I'm sure. You'd be willing to continue as we are. I want this... very much. I'm ready; I'd like to have you, and your things, in here with me and mine."

He went over to her. Grinning ear to ear, with the silliest sexy look in his eyes. "Well, if you're sure. I'm not going to argue."

He hugged her tight, picking her up lightly off the ground, and spun them around with sheer joy. "And Bones, this is the best surprise you could have come up with."


End file.
